So Sorry
by Mystical Gold
Summary: Peristiwa manis itu kini hanya kenangan belaka. /Apa kau tahu, aku merindukanmu. Ada apa denganmu sehingga menjadi pelayan di restoran itu?/ \Sasuke-kun, apa kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Bahkan sandal jepit itu kupungut saking terobsesinya denganmu. Tapi.. aku sadar, kau tak menyukaiku..\ Sasuke POV in chapter 1, Sakura POV in chapter 2. SASUSAKU!
1. 1 What This a Stupid Ending?

**So Sorry**

 **.**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Mystical Gold**

 **Pairing:**

 **(Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 _ **Multi Chapter (sepertinya. Atau bisa juga jadi Three shot)**_

 **.**

 **Lets To The Story!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Sasuke Point Of View**_

Aku _merindukannya_. _Sangat merindukannya._ **Kehangatannya** , **Keceriaannya** , **Perhatiannya** , dan yang terpenting adalah **wajah manisnya** yang selalu menungguku keluar dari kelas saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah.

 _"Sasuke-kun!"_ Panggilnya dengan semangat sembari berlari menuju hadapanku. Ada sekotak bento di tangannya. Aku bisa menebak, pasti itu untukku! Dan yang paling aku takutkan adalah _isi_ dari bento _laknat_ tersebut!

Jahat memang aku menyebutnya sebagai _bento laknat._ Ya mau bagaimana lagi, memang rasanya **aneh** dan membuatku **eneg**!

Aku menengok padanya tanpa kata dengan pandangan 'Apa?'

"Aku membawanmu bento!" Firasat ku tadi benar. "Ayo kita makan bersama! Jadi, Istirahat ini kau tidak usah ke kantin! Dengan begitu uangmu bisa ditabung!" Katanya dengan semangat.

"Tidak mau." Seperti biasa, aku selalu menolaknya. Bodoh. Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin makan bento berdua dengannya. Tapi ego sialan ini rasanya mengekangku dengan cepat.

Raut wajahnya memancarkan kekecewaan seketika. "Kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Ini buatanku sendiri! Kujamin kau tidak akan sakit perut seperti waktu itu! Makanlah, Sasuke-kun!" Pintanya memelas.

"Bento buatanmu tidak enak. Aku tidak mau." Sekali lagi, aku ingin mengutuk ego bodohku ini. Aku berharap dikehidupan kedua nanti aku tidak di lahirkan sebagai seorang Uchiha yang memiliki ego setinggi langit.

Aku kasihan melihat emerald yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan itu meredup. Rambut bak bubblegum dikuncir duanya juga terlihat melemas. Senyuman manisnya berubah melengkung kebawah.

Ia tersenyum masam. "Tidak enak ya, Sasuke-kun? Yasudah, aku akan makan sendiri saja. Tapi aku janji akan terus berlatih membuat bento untukmu! Sekali lagi, maaf ya Sasuke-kun!"

Gadis berkulit seputih porselen itu berjalan pergi. Rasanya ingin kaki ini berlari dan menahannya. Tapi lagi lagi egoku tak mampu. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membuntutinya diam diam.

Ternyata setelah kuikuti, Gadis merah muda itu duduk di kursi halaman sekolah _sendirian._ Aku sendiri berada dibalik pohon. Ya, aku seperti seorang _stalker_ saja!

Kupandang ia tanpa berkedip. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan sedetik pun dia. Gadis manis itu mulai membuka bento buatannya. Kemudian ia memakan bentonya perlahan. Setelah memakan sebuah _onogiri,_ si gadis ceria ini memuntahkannya.

"Hueek...! Sasuke-kun benar. Bentoku memang tidak enak. Rasanya aneh." Kata Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald menyejukkan itu beranjak berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan bento yang masih terbuka tersebut.

Sepertinya aku sangat jahat. Aku menolak mentah mentah bento dari orang yang aku cintai. Karena merasa bersalah, akupun mencoba memakan bento milik si _pinky_.

Kugigit perlahan dan kutelan dengan susah payah satu buah sushi salmon. Rasanya sangat **tidak enak!** Percampuran antara rasa asin dan pahit. Tapi, dengan tekat ingin menebus rasa salahku, aku pun terpaksa harus menghabiskan sekotak _bento laknat_ itu.

Dan akhirnya dengan perasaan lega aku sudah menghabiskan _bento laknat_ itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau memakan bento itu? Rasanya kan tidak enak!" Tanpa kusadari gadis pinky itu sudah berada di belakangku. Aku sangat malu kepergok memakan bento yang sudah kutolak tadi. Rasanya seperti kepergok maling ayam saja.

"Kau ini bagaimana?! Makanan itu tidak boleh asal disisakan begitu saja! Baik lezat maupun tidak, Makanan itu juga berkah dari Kami-sama, jadi kita tidak boleh menyisakan atau meninggalkan begitu saja makanan itu!" Jawabku panjang lebar agar kelihatan lebih masuk akal.

Si manis ini kelihatan manggut manggut mengerti. Ini pertama kalinya aku berkata sepanjang itu. Tapi tiba tiba dia _memelukku erat._ _ **Sangat erat.**_

Entah mengapa, aku merentangkan tanganku. Seperti tidak mau membalas pelukan gadis ini. Aku agak risih dengan sedikit semburat di pipiku. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membalas pelukanmu, tapi lagi lagi masalah egoku sendiri.

"Hey! Apa apaan kau ini? Lepaskan!" Kataku karena wajahku makin memerah. Ia malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun! Kau sudah mau bersusah payah memakan bentoku!" Kata si cantik ini. Oh.. tidak tahukah kau jika aku sangat senang mendengar kalimat terimakasihnya. Akhirnya kubiarkan dia memelukku sementara tanganku aku rentangkan _(Yang sebenarnya ingin membalas pelukannya)._

.

.

So Sorry

.

.

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu!" Dengan samar kudengar suara gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Aku dengan cuek tetap berjalan. Gadis itu terus menyerukan namaku sambil terus berlari mengejarku.

Akhirnya ia dapat menyetarakan langkahnya dengan langkahku. Kini ia ada di sampingku.

"Huhh... Sasuke-kun! Tunggu! Kenapa langkahmu cepat sekali?" Bibirnya di majukan kedepan pertanda kesal. Lucu sekali! Rasanya ingin kucium bibir itu-eh? Kenapa dengan diriku?

Dengan 'cool'nya aku memasukkan tanganku ke saku celana. "Kenapa mengikutiku?" Tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Hehehe... aku ingin kerumahmu! Kau tahu bukan kalau kita libur dalam 3 hari kedepan? Nah, aku akan menginap di rumahmu!" Katanya. Hee? Menginap? Di rumahku? Dia ini gadis yang merepotkan! Pasti akan ada shopping, jalan jalan, dinner, salon, dan hal hal yang berbau perempuan nanti!

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Si gadis beraroma cherry ini berlari menyusulku yang berada jauh di depan.

"Akh!" Rintihnya. Ku balikkan badanku. Ternyata ia jatuh tersandung batu yang cukup besar. Dan lututnya berdarah dengan kaki yang terkilir.

Aku segera menghampirinya dengan rasa khawatir. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa bisa jatuh? Kalau kakimu sakit bagaimana? Dasar bodoh!" Bentakku. Sepertinya yang bodoh disini adalah aku. Dia sedang sakit tapi kenapa aku membentaknya?

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun! Tenang saja, aku masih bisa berdiri-akh!" Rintihnya saat mencoba berdiri. Dengan perasaan bersalah, aku berjongkok membelakanginya.

Ia terlihat mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Hn? Tunggu apa? Ayo naik! Kau tidak mungkin merangkak dari sini kerumahku kan? Cepat naik, sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku membentaknya lagi? Tak bisakah aku bicara 'Ayo, aku akan menggendongmu. Kakimu sakit bukan? Nanti kuobati..'

Dengan ragu dan agak malu, ia naik ke punggungku. Kini aku menggendongnya. Aku mulai berjalan ke rumahku sambil menggendong dia.

.

So Sorry

.

Sakura Haruno. Ya, nama gadis manis itu Sakura Haruno. Ia berambut merah muda dan selalu di kuncir dua. Mata itu, mata emeraldnya sungguh membuatku sejuk. Gadis itu kadang menyebalkan dan Kekanakan. Tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya unik.

Aku mengenalnya 1 tahun yang lalu. Keluarga Haruno adalah sahabat ayah dan ibuku. Sakura memiliki kakak bernama Sasori yang tinggal di Amerika untuk kuliah. Aku paling kesal jika Sakura dan kakaknya itu bertemu! Mereka lebih pantas disebut sepasang kekasih daripada kakak beradik karena kemesraan mereka.

Sakura memang kekanakan, tapi dibalik itu dia sangat perhatian! Saking perhatiannya, sekarang aku tengah berada di supermarket menemani dia belanja! Dasar, padahal dia yang meginap dirumahku, tapi kenapa aku yang repot! Ibuku memang membuatku susah dengan keberadaan si pinky ini!

Selesai belanja, salju lebat turun melanda. Aku dan Sakura terjebak di antara reruntuhan air beku itu. Kami berteduh di sebuah halte. Disana hanya ada kami berdua karena cuaca sangat dingin.

Kulihat Sakura kedinginan karena ia hanya memakai kaos rajutan pink tipis berlengan panjang dengan rok jeans selutut. Aku memakaikan jaketku pada tubuh mungil Sakura.

Ia memandangku heran. Sedangkan aku seperti biasa, selalu membalas dengan pandangan 'apa?!'

" _S-Sasuke-kun..?"_ Ucapnya pelan. "Hn?" Balasku.

"Pakailah jaketmu! Bukankah kau tidak tahan dingin? Aku tidak apa apa!" Katanya. Sok kuat sekali kau! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau kedinginan? Dan bagaimana ia tahu aku tidak tahan dingin? Pasti ibuku yang memberitahu!

Guna menahan gengsiku, akupun berkata dengan datar, "Siapa bilang? Aku memang tidak tahan dingin, tapi suhu sekarang ini tidak terlalu dingin bagiku."

Grep

A-apa? D-dia... dia **memelukku**? Oh, kenapa lagi?

" _Aku akan berbagi kehangatan untukmu Sasuke-kun..."_ katanya. Seketika hatiku menjadi hangat mendengarnya dengan hati yang berdebar. Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Perlahan tapi pasti, aku membalas pelukan Sakura.

Kami berpelukan di tengah lebatnya salju. Saling berbagi kehangatan diantara pelukan kami. Rasanya hawa dingin yang menusuk akibat lebatnya salju terganti dengan hangatnya mentari. Perlahan, kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmati momen indah ini. Kurasakan, saat ku buka mataku, pandanganku agak mengabur-

 _-Dan akhirnya akupun ambruk pingsan di pelukan Sakura._

.

.

. . Mystical Gold . .

.

.

Pagi harinya, saat aku membuka mata, kurasakan diriku sudah berada di kamarku sendiri. Seingatku kemarin aku sedang berpelukan dengan Sakura diantara lebatnya salju. Lalu kemudian aku pingsan dan-apa jangan jangan Sakura yang membopongku pulang? Oh tidak, mengapa bisa?

Kulihat Sakura yang membaringkan kepalanya disebelahku. Ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi dan kepala yang berada di kasurku. Aku mengusap rambutnya pelan. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin melakukan ini.

"Nggh.." lenguhnya pelan. Sepertinya ia tersadar akan usapanku di rambutnya. Sakura mengerjap matanya. Saat tahu aku susah sadar, Sakura langsung meletakkan telapak tangannya di keningku.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah sadar? Oh ya Tuhan, aku sudah sangat khawatir! Kau pingsan kemarin! Apalagi setelah aku membawamu pulang, suhu tubuhmu meningkat! Kau demam, Sasuke-kun! Tapi apakah sekarang kau merasa pusing? Apa kau masih sakit?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir. Perhatiannya padaku bahkan mengalahkan ibuku sendiri.

"Kau yang membopongku kemari?" Tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun! Kau itu berat sekali!" Katanya.

"Sendirian?" Dia mengangguk. Oh, betapa kuatnya gadis ini! Kemudian aku _memeluk_ Sakura penuh kehangatan. Pipi Sakura bersemu merah saat aku memeluknya. Hey, padahal kau juga sering memelukku, Sakura!

Aku melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya lekat lekat. Pipi yang bersemu merah dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...? Kenapa kau tadi memelukku?" Tanyanya pelan. "Hn." Jawabku.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Huh, Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau itu dingin dan menyebalkan hah? Selalu saja kata 'hn' yang kau ucap! Apa tidak ada kosakata lain dalam otakmu?!" Ucapnya kesal.

"Ada."

"Apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

Aku meletakkan kedua telapak tanganku pada pipinya. Debaran jantung Sakura sampai terdengar. "Seperti ini,"

Chuuuup~

Aku mencium bibir Sakura. Menuangkan semua perasaan terpendamku pada Sakura lewat ciuman berdurasi 20 detik itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Sakura-chan?" Terdengar suara ibu dari pintu. Saat kutengok lewat ekor mataku, ternyata itu benar ibu! Aku buru buru melepas ciumanku. Ibu hanya tersenyum jahil melihat adegan tadi.

Sakura yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus pun malu. Sangat malu. Apalagi kepergok berciuman langsung denganku oleh ibu! "BIBI~" Teriak Sakura lalu berlari meninggalkan kamarku dan menarik ibu pergi.

.

So Sorry

.

"Ah... Sasuke-kun! Akhirnya kita sampai juga... ! Kakiku sudah pegal sekali! Untung saja aku kesini membawa 'pancing keberuntungan' ini!" Kata Sakura gembira sambil mengangkat tinggi tinggi pancingan berwarna pink miliknya.

Ya, keesokan harinya aku dan Sakura pergi memancing. Memancing? Di tengah musim salju ini? Hahaha... memang aneh. Tapi kenyataannya seperti itu.

Sakura memakai jaket yang sangat tebal dengan syal dan kupluk sebagai pelengkapnya. Oh, disaat seperti ini dia bertambah manis dan cantik saja!

Sedangkan aku? Bahkan aku memakai jaket dua lapis. Ya, memang aku tidak tahan dingin, tapi apakah tidak berlebihan memakai jaket dua lapis? Ini semua permintaan Sakura!

Aku mulai membolongi danau yang membeku itu untuk memancing. Aku membuat dua bolongan. Tentu saja untuk aku dan dia. Aku mulai mengeluarkan pancinganku.

Jarak antara lubang kami adalah 1 meter. Kami saling membelakangi.

Aku sudah merasakan rasa cinta terhadap gadis ini. Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk aku menyatakan cinta padanya?

Di sela sela aku memancing sambil menunggu ikan, Sakura berkata sesuatu, "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! sepertinya ada ikan disini! Tolong aku menarik pancinganku, Sasuke-kun!"

Aku berjalan kearahnya. Kulihat dia mulai menarik pancingannya. Dengan sigap, aku ikut menariknya. Posisi kami seperti aku memeluknya dari belakang. "Ugh... sepertinya ikan ini besar sekali, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Ucapku datar. Dengan segenap tenaga, akhirnya aku dan Sakura mampu menariknya.

"HIAAAAH!" Teriak Sakura. Saking kuatnya tarikan kami, aku sampai terjerembab kebelakang sementara Sakura terjerembab tepat **diatasku**. **Di atasku**? Wah... momen yang _sungguh langka!_

Kurasakan ia terpaku sejenak dengan wajah memerah. Saat sadar, Sakura langsung buru buru bangkit dari atas tubuhku. "M-maaf, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura menengok hasil tangkapan pancing yang ia sebut 'pancing keberuntungannya'. Aku tertawa saat melihat hasil tangkapan Sakura bukan ikan, melainkan sebuah **sandal jepit berwarna biru.** Yang parahnya, sandal jepit itu hanya **sebelah**.

Aku benar benar tertawa lepas. Sangat bukan Uchiha sekali! Aku harap ayah tidak mengutukku karena tingkahku yang keluar dari Undang Undang Uchiha. Sakura sendiri heran melihatku tertawa selepas itu.

"Hahahahaa...!"

"Waaah... Sasuke-kun tertawa! Aku baru pertama kali melihat kau tertawa selepas ini, Sasuke-kun! Huh... kalau saja kita lebih dulu dekat seperti ini... pasti tidak mungkin akhir bulan nanti aku pindah ke _Amerika_." Ucapnya disertai senyuman kecut. Aku menghentikan tawaku. Pindah? Amerika? Mengapa?

"Pindah ke Amerika?" Tanyaku penuh selidik. "Hu'um! Aku akan berkuliah disana! Kuharap nanti kau mengantarku ke bandara, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal langsung disana denganmu." Ucapnya riang.

Rasa sakit menjalar dihatiku. Kau.. kenapa pindah? Padahal ujian nasional tinggal menghitung hari. Kenapa rasanya aku tidak rela?

"Aku tidak mau mengantarmu." Ucapku tajam. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Tenang saja, kau tidak akan disuruh untuk mengangkati koperku!" Kata Sakura setengah bercanda.

"Memang kau siapa? Berani sekali menyuruhku mengantarmu." Ucapku datar. Kulihat raut cerianya berubah menjadi murung.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Tapi.. kau tidak.." Ucapnya pelan. Sakura, gadis ceria ini mampu membuatku jatuh hati dan kecewa dalam sekejap. Dengan perasaan muak, aku berkata,

"Tapi apa? Kau kira aku menyukaimu hn? Gadis bodoh sepertimu? Hanya karena aku memakan bento laknat sampahmu, menggendongmu, menemanimu belanja, dan mencium bibirmu, kau kira aku menyukaimu? Ternyata kau memang bodoh, ya? Kutegaskan padamu, AKU. SANGAT. MEMBENCI. DIRIMU!" Ucapku kasar penuh penekanan. Air mata mulai menggenangi mata Sakura. Maaf, Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud begitu.

Pandangannya kosong. Kemudian dia tertawa kecil. "Hm... hahaha.. begitu ya, Sasuke-kun? Aku tahu, aku memang bodoh. Hahaha... kukira... kukira kau menyukaiku.. ternyata aku salah... akhir pekan nanti kau tidak usah mengantarku. Kau cukup datang saja ke bandara sebelum jam keberangkatanku. Aku ingin melihat dirimu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.. Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun."

Apa kata kataku terlalu kasar? Aku melihat sebutir air menuruni pipi mulusnya. Tangan kiriku memegang bahunya sementara tangan kananku memegang pipinya. Kuhapus air matanya. Sakura terpaku menatap mataku.

Kemudian, kudekatkan wajahku padanya. Aku memiringkan wajahku lalu,

 _-Mencium bibir Sakura._

Ciuman yang sangat singkat namun mampu menghangatkan suhu di danau yang beku ini. Dengan bodoh, aku melepas ciumanku padanya dan kemudian lekas kukemasi alat alat pancingku.

Setelah itu,

 _ **-Aku pergi meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku.**_

.

.

So Sorry

.

.

Insiden yang sangat bodoh. Memang benar begitu. Setelah libur berakhir, aku tak pernah melihatnya mengunjungiku saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah. Dia tidak masuk sekolah? Kenapa? Apa karena kata kataku yang terlalu kasar padanya?

Begitu juga hari hari berikutnya. Ia tetap tidak masuk sekokah ataupun mengunjungi rumahku. Apa jangan jangan perpindahannya dipercepat? Tidak mungkin! Apa aku harus bertanya pada ibu? Tapi sangat memalukan bertanya begitu apa lagi ibu pernah memergoki aku dan Sakura berciuman!

Aku termenung sesaat. Tidak ada lagi warna dalam hidupku.

Disinilah aku sekarang. Di akhir bulan yang kubenci ini. Tokyo International airport. Bandara ini cukup ramai pagi ini. Aku sekarang tengah bersembunyi di sebuah kios ruko yang tutup. Untuk apa aku bersembunyi? Tentu saja supaya Sakura tidak tahu keberadaanku.

Maksudnya? Ya, sekarang aku sedang memperhatikan Sakura dari jarak jauh. Ia sedang menungguku. Bersama si setan merah.

Setan merah? Ya, tentu saja kakak nya yang bernama Sasori!

"Sakura-chan, apa yang sedang kau tunggu? Ayo lekas masuk! Sebentar lagi penerbangan menuju Amerika akan berlangsung." Kata Sasori. Tidak! Sakura, apa kau tau, aku ada disini! Aku ingin menghampirimu tapi lagi lagi... egoku terlalu tinggi...

"T-tapi, niisan, aku menunggu Sasuke-kun! Dia pasti datang! bolehkan aku menunggunya untuk beberapa menit lagi!" Ucap si manis berambut bak bunga Sakura. Bagus, Sakura!

Aku... sangat ingin menghampirimu... memelukmu, mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, dan juga mencium bibirmu- Hey! Apa apaan aku ini!

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin jika dia datang? Bukankah kemarin kau bercerita padaku jika dia telah meninggalkanmu? Bukankah dia telah mencampakkanmu?" Ucap si setan merah. Dasar setan! Aku ada disini! Tepat di kios belakang kalian!

"Tidak! Sasuke-kun pasti datang! Pasti! Dia pasti datang! Firasatku berkata begitu!" Ya Sakura! Firasat mu memang benar!

"Mengharapkan orang yang sudah mencampakkanmu itu sangatlah mustahil. Dia bilang 'dia sangat membencimu' bukan? Untuk apa mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu? Dia takkan datang, Sakura-chan. Percayalah padaku!" Kata Si Setan merah.

Bodoh! Jangan percaya Sakura! Tapi sepertinya Sakura mempercayainya! Sakura terlihat menundukkan kepala nya.

"Hah... sudahlah, kalau begitu, kita hitung sampai 5. Jika dia tidak datang juga, kita segera masuk ke pesawat!" Hey! Apa apaan si setan merah ini! Aku-

"Satu.." Bahkan aku sama sekali belum mempersiapkan mental-

"Dua.." hey! Cepat sekali kau menghitungnya! Aku-

"Tiga.." heh! Setan merah! Jangan menghasut Sakuraku! Kau-

"Empat.." Bahkan aku belum sama sekali bernafas sejak tadi! Jangan terlalu terburu-

"Lima.." bahkan aku belum sama sekali menggerakkan kakiku sesenti pun "Sakura, mungkin Sasuke Uchiha tidak datang. Dan **TIDAK AKAN PERNAH** datang. Ayo, kita masuk ke ruang penumpang."

Tidak Sakura! Jangan! A-aku... sepertinya kakiku telah di semen disini sehingga tidak dapat bergerak. Kulihat Sakura tersenyum! Pasti dia akan membatalkan penerbangannya!

"Kau benar, Sasori-nii. Sepertinya memang begitu. Hahaha... aku memang bodoh ya? Mengharapkan orang yang sama sekali tak melirikku. Bahkan dia membenciku.. Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk, Niisan." Ucap Sakura di sertai senyum kecut. Dengan samar aku melihat air mata telah membanjiri pelupuk mata Sakura. A-apa? Aku tidak melirikmu? Kau salah besar, Sakura!

H-hey! K-kalian benar benar pergi? Liriklah aku, Sakura! Sakura! Jangan pergi dulu!

Terlambat.

Sakura dan Sasori pergi ke ruang penumpang. Aku dengan secepat tenaga berlari. Ku ketuk ketuk kaca ruangan itu. Sakura dengarlah aku!

"Sakura!" Kudelik security di sebelah diriku. Ia tampak tak senang padaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah? Ini adalah bandara, tak semestinya kau berteriak begitu!" Apa? Bocah?

"Izinkan aku masuk!" Pintaku.

"Jika ingin masuk, belilah tiket terlebih dahulu!"

"Sebentar saja!" Pintaku lagi. Si security bodoh ini tak menghiraukan ucapanku. Saat ku arahkan pandanganku kedalam ruangan, Sakura dan Sasori mulai mengantri untuk masuk ke pesawat.

Dan akhirnya,

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Terlambat sudah.

"SAKURA!" Teriakku kencang. Orang orang disekelilingku mulai memperhatikanku. Aku tidak peduli! Oh, andai saja tadi aku keluar dari persembunyian bodohku dan menemui Sakura!

Andai saja...

Tak terasa, air mata telah menetes dari mataku. Aku menangis? Seorang Uchiha menangis? Hahaha... demi Sakura aku rela begini.

Aku memang bodoh.

.

.

So Sorry

.

.

A 6 Years later

6 Tahun berselang. Kini aku telah menjadi presdir perusahaan ayaku, Uchiha Corp. File-File bodoh selalu menumpuk di mejaku setiap hari. Penat selalu melanda diriku. Sekarang, aku akan ke cafe Shibeko untuk makan malam. Naruto bilang, pelayan pelayan di cafe ini selalu memakai rok mini. Memang, temanku yang satu ini agak mesum.

Aku kemari bersama Naruto Uzumaki dan Sai Shimura. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku di masa kuliah. Saat ini kami akan makan di restoran Shibeko.

Aku melangkahkan kaki masuk. Seorang pelayan wanita berbusana _maid_ menyambut kami. Yang mencolok adalah rok bawah pelayan itu yang sangat **minim**. Bayangkan saja, rok nya 30cm diatas lutut! Baju itu juga menampilkan leher jenjang dan bahunya yang putih! Dan baju sialan itu juga mengekspos perut ramping gadis itu.

 _"Selamat datang, para tuan! Disini kami menjual makanan makanan tradisional Jepang dan juga arak. Silahkan masuk!"_

Deg

Gadis itu! Gadis yang mati matian berusaha aku lupakan! Dia... dia menjadi pelayan di restoran ini?! Dengan rok yang sangat minim! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau lakukan ini,

- _Sakura Haruno?_

 **.**

 **What This a Stupid Ending**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

 **.**

A/N:

HolaaaHoleee... New Story by Mystical Gold!*tebar bunga! Di chapter 1 ini full Sasuke POV! Dan di Chapter 2 nanti gantian, Full Sakura POV! Aku akan buat adegan adegan romance (Insya Allah) di fict ini.. semoga feel nya dapet..! Ada apa ya dengan Sakura sehingga dia jadi pelayan di cafe itu? Hayoo... penasaran ga? (Readers: ga.) T_T ya sudah...Hohoho..

Salam degdegan, Mystical Gold


	2. 2 Stupid Again?

_**Sakura Point Of View**_

 **Kejadian** itu. Kejadian **yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.** Dimana ' _dia'_ meninggalkanku dengan luka akibat kata katanya.

"AKU. SANGAT. MEMBENCI. DIRIMU!"

Ya, aku ingat betul kalimatnya. Mungkin aku yang bodoh karena mengharap banyak. Saat dia mau menghabiskan bentoku (yang rasanya tidak enak), saat ia menggendongku dikala kakiku terkilir, saat dia membalas pelukan dariku, saat ia mencium bibirku-hey apa yang aku pikirkan! Dan saat dia,

 _meninggalkanku..._

Hahaha... saking berharapnya, aku sampai memungut sandal jepit yang kupancing dengannya itu! Sandal jepit biru itu. Saksi dimana dia membentakku. Bahkan saat aku di bandara saja... dia tidak datang. Sampai Sasori-nii kakakku bilang padaku,

'Dia tidak akan pernah datang."

Aku ingat betul kata kata Sasori-nii. Sasori-nii? Apa kalian tahu? Dia sekarang sudah **tiada**! Mengapa bisa? Tentu saja _karena aku!_ Ya, semuanya _karena aku!_

 _Karena aku?_ Ya, saat dia ingin menyelamatkanku dari hantaman mobil di Amerika sana, malah dia yang tertabrak. Menyedihkan sekali! Seharusnya aku saja yang mati! Bahkan Ayah dan ibuku sendiri yang berkata begitu! 'Kenapa Sasori harus meninggalkan kita? Hiks... kenapa tidak Sakura saja yang mati?!' Begitulah kata ibuku. Hahaha... dan dengan bodohnya, ayah juga setuju dengan kata kata ibu!

Karena merasa bersalah, akupun memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah. Meninggalkan pendidikan S2 ku yang hanya menghitung bulan. Bahkan saking streesnya aku memotong rambut merah mudaku sebahu. Saat masih di Amerika, aku bekerja serabutan mengumpulkan uang. _Untuk apa?_ Tentu saja untuk kembali ke Jepang. Aku tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa inggris, kupikir sebaiknya aku kembali ke Jepang untuk mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik.

Aku kini sudah berada di Jepang! Kemudian aku mencari pekerjaan sana sini. Ternyata mencari pekerjaan itu **sangat sulit!** Tapi akhirnya aku mendapat pekerjaan juga, walau hanya sebagai pelayan di cafe Shibeko milik nyonya Shizune.

Aku di tuntut untuk berpakaian layaknya maid. Yang menjijikan adalah bagian roknya yang sangat minim! Belum lagi bagian bahu dan leher yang terbuka juga mengekspos perutku (walau hanya sedikit). Aku tak memperdulikan dinginnya angin malam karena cafe ini memang hanya buka pada malam hari. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku bekerja!

Kulihat ada 3 pria yang masuk ke cafe. Aku langsung sigap untuk menyambutnya!

 _"Selamat datang, para tuan! Disini kami menjual makanan makanan tradisional Jepang dan juga arak. Silahkan masuk!"_

Deg!

Dia?! K-kenapa bisa ada disini? D-dia? _**SASUKE UCHIHA?!**_

 **So Sorry**

 **.**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Mystical Gold**

 **Pairing:**

 **(Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 _ **(Setelah kupikir pikir, sebaiknya fict ini dijadikan Three shot saja)**_

 **.**

 **Lets To The Story!**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Dia menatapku tajam. Akupun tak bisa berkutik. Ya Tuhan, dia semakin tampan saja! Aku hanya menebar senyuman saja pada dua temannya itu.

"Nah, Tuan, ayo masuk! Ayo, j-jangan malu malu!" Ucapku untuk menutupi kegugupan. Pria berambut kuning jabrik sudah lebih dulu masuk dan duduk di kursi di susul oleh pria berambut klimis.

Aku semakin gugup melihat dia tak kunjung masuk. "T-tuan, ayo masuk! K-kenapa masih disitu? Masuklah jangan malu malu! Kami menyediakan arak terbaik, tuan!"

Dia makin menyipitkan matanya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau pertemukan aku dengannya sekarang? Harusnya aku tidak usah kembali ke Jepang! Oh... betapa Bodohnya aku ini!

Merasa tambah gugup, akupun berkata, "Tuan, kalau kau masih mau berdiri disitu, silakan. Aku masuk dulu."

Grep

APA?! Ia mencengkram tanganku! Aku belum mau mati sekarang! Semoga saja aku tidak terkena serangan jantung tiba tiba! Dan semoga saja jantungku masih berfungsi dan tidak berhenti berdetak!

"A-a-ada apa tuan? A-apa a-ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyaku takut. Hey! Dia malah menyeret paksa tanganku pergi.

 **"** Tuan, aku harus bekerja, tuan! Tolong lepaskan!" Elakku. Tapi apalah daya, tenaganya lebih kuat dariku. Kemudian ia memasukkanku kedalam mobilnya, memasangi safety belt dengan agak kencang. Setelah itu ia ikut masuk ke mobil di kursi pengemudi.

Bruumm

"Tuan! Hentikan mobilnya! Kau mau menculikku?! Hey! Aku punya pekerjaan! Putar balik! Aku harus bekerja, tuan! Hentikan mobilnya tuan!" Ucapku kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah hari pertama aku bekerja dan aku tiba tiba hilang begitu saja dari cafe! Bisa bisa aku di pecat oleh nyonya Shizune!

Ia tak memperdulikan kata kataku dan malah menambah cepat laju mobil sport mahalnya itu. Aku memanggilnya lagi,

"Tuan! Hentikan!"

"Tuan! Aku bisa di pecat!"

"Tuan UCHIHA!" Geramku kesal.

CKITTTT

Tidak! Aku belum mau mati! Dia malah menginjak pedal rem dengan cepat. Untung saja aku masih pakai safety belt! Eh-A-apa?! Dia malah menatapku tajam!

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucapnya. Hah? Sampai? Aku menengok kaca mobil. Kini mobil sport aneh yang telah menculikku ini sudah sampai di depan sebuah butik.

"Sampai? Hey, aku menyuruhmu untuk putar balik ke cafe Shibeko! Ini hari pertama aku bekerja! Aku bisa dipecat nanti-"

"Pilih baju yang kau mau. Ganti baju murahan yang kau pakai." Potongnya dengan nada datar. Apa? Baju murahan? Enak saja! Apa dia akan membelikan aku baju seperti di drama korea? Hah... lagi lagi aku berharap banyak!

"Baju murahan katamu? Baju ini bahkan lebih mahal dari seorang pria yang meninggalkan seorang gadis ditengah tengah salju kedinginan!" Sindirku tajam. Aku mencoba membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar. Tapi pintu mobil itu telah terkunci secara otomatis oleh sang pemilik! Sial! Apa sebaiknya aku pecahkan saja gelasnya? Eh, maksudku kaca mobil ini?

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengganti baju itu, berarti kau sama murahnya dengan baju itu."

Plakk

Aku menampar pipinya. Beraninya dia bilang aku murahan! Kenapa mulutnya itu tajam sekali?! Tidak bisakah ia bersikap manis? Aku masih punya harga diri! Akupun menatapnya penuh kemarahan dan tak terasa setetes air mata turun ke pipiku.

"Jika perempuan dihina 'murahan', ia pasti marah karena dikira tidak memiliki harga diri. Jadi maklumi saja jika aku menamparmu." Ucapku tak kalah dingin. Saat di tampar saja wajahnya masih datar begitu. Apa dia ini siluman es yang diutus ke Bumi?

"Kenapa kau kembali kesini?" Tanyanya datar. Lagi lagi datar! Apa dia terlahir tidak punya ekspresi? Dan-Apa? Dia menanyakan kenapa aku kesini? Apa dia tidak suka? Apa di Jepang ada larangan kalau 'Sakura Haruno dilarang kembali ke Jepang?'

"Apa pedulimu?" Tanyaku balik. Dia terlihat tak suka dengan jawabanku.

"Kenapa kembali kesini?" Tanyanya ulang. "Memang kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Padahal hidupku sudah tentram tanpamu. Kenapa kau harus kembali?" Jadi... dia tidak suka aku kesini? Dia membenciku? Ayolah Sakura, jangan berharap banyak dari siluman es ini!

Kini air mataku sudah sepenuhnya turun dari kedua mataku. "Tentram? Hidupmu memang enak! Selalu enak! Tidak ada konflik, Tidak ada masalah, Tidak kehilangan keluarga! Bahkan sampai mencampakkan gadis saja kau bisa. Haha... mencampakkan? Ya, itulah yang pantas disebut darimu. Bahkan aku lupa jika ada kau di Jepang. Harusnya aku mati saja sekalian agar tidak mendapat banyak masalah dan bertemu denganmu. Harusnya aku mati saja! Iya bukan? Dengan begitu hidupmu jauh lebih tentram dan ayah ibuku tak pernah mengingat Sasori-nii lagi! HARUSNYA AKU MATI SAJA!" Ucapku penuh emosi.

Ribuan tetes air telah lolos dari mataku. Dia mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pipiku. Apa? Kenapa dia tidak marah?

Dan selanjutnya kalian tahu apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Ya, dia _mencium bibirku._ **Ciuman dalam diam yang melepas rindu selama 6 tahun lamanya.** Aku juga bingung kenapa aku tidak memberontak dan malah membalas ciuman itu.

Sasuke kini telah melepas ciumannya. Pipiku memerah saat bertemu pandang dengannya. Ia keluar dari mobil. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan keluar mobil sedangkan Aku masih terpaku dan menetralkan detak jantungku seraya menghapus jejak air mataku.

=== So Sorry ===

Bruuk

Hey! Apa apaan ini?! Tiba tiba Sasuke membuka pintu mobil lalu melemparkan seonggok pakaian padaku. Tepat mengenai wajahku pula! Dasar! Tadi dia bersikap manis, tapi sekarang malah kembali menjadi siluman es!

"Apa apaan kau?! Apa ini?!" Tanyaku kesal sembari mengacungkan pakaian yang dilemparkannya tadi.

"Ganti bajumu dengan itu sekarang! Aku akan tunggu diluar." Eh?

"Tunggu apa?" Ia membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau tidak mau mati kedinginankan? Malam ini angin cukup kencang. Cepat ganti bajumu." Ucapnya hangat. Tidak tersirat bentakkan sedikit pun darinya. Entah mengapa itu membuatku berdebar.

Kemudian pria bermarga Uchiha ini menutup pintu mobil dan menungguku mengganti baju di dalam mobilnya.

Kupandang sejenak pakaian yang ia berikan. Sebuah dress hitam selutut dengan lengan panjang. Bahan pakaian itu terasa sangat hangat.

Aku secepat kilat mengganti bajuku agar dia tidak menunggu lama. Kenapa dia... jadi perhatian seperti ini padaku? Apa dia juga-EH?! TIDAK SAKURA! Jangan berharap banyak darinya! Ingat! Dia ini siluman es yang menyamar sebagai pria tampan!

Setelah selesai mengganti baju, aku merasa lebih baik. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan terpaku menatapku sebentar. Wajahku merah saat itu. Aku cepat cepat menggelengkan kepalaku. Setelah itu ia sadar dan menginjak pedal gas. Dia mengantarkan aku pulang. Aku sementara di izinkan tinggal di loteng cafe Shibeko. Sebenarnya aku menolak diantarkan olehnya, tapi apalah daya, kini Uchiha yang berkuasa.

.

.

:::::::So Sorry:::::::

.

.

Mungkin Kami-sama masih menolongku. Untung saja nyonya Shizune tidak marah dan masih menerima aku bekerja disini. Tapi aku harus tahan dengan godaan godaan Ino yang mengejekku. Ino adalah teman seperjuanganku di cafe Shibeko ini. Dia sama sepertiku, seorang pelayan cafe berbusana maid berbahan minim. Baru hari pertama aku bekerja, aku langsung akrab dengannya.

Keesokan harinya, nyonya Shizune menyuruhku ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang habis di dapur cafe. Aku di kejutkan oleh mobil yang terparkir sempurna di depan cafe Shibeko. Mobil sport yang **menculikku** semalam. Lengkap dengan **sang pengemudi siluman es** didalamnya.

" _Butuh tumpangan, nona?"_ Ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Cih! Sok narsis sekali dia!

.

.

:::::::So Sorry:::::::

.

.

Aku agak risih kala si Uchiha ini masih mengikutiku _(setelah mengantarku)_. Bahkan saat aku belanja seperti sekarang ini! Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya sambil mendorong trolli. Huh... Aku benci gaya sok narsisnya itu! Pandangan datar nan cuek,, tangan disaku celana, berjalan tegap! Menjijikan! Tapi entah mengapa ia malah terlihat cool dan tampan-Hey Sakura! Sadarlah!

Sial!

Kali ini aku tidak sampai untuk mengambil sekotak susu di rak paling atas. Salahkan tinggiku yang tidak seberapa! Apa aku harus minta tolong pada pegawai supermarket ini? Tapi dibelakangku sudah ada pria yang jangkung. Apa aku harus minta tolong padanya? Huhm... rasanya egoku ada di ambang kehancuran!

Aku menatapnya sebentar. Seperti biasa, ia selalu membalas pandanganku dengan pandangan 'Apa?'

"Daripada kau diam seperti itu, lebih baik tolong ambilkan sekotak susu yang ada di rak paling atas itu! Cepat!" Kataku ketus.

"Hn? Kenapa menyuruhku?" Dasar **setan es!** Ya, dia lebih pantas disebut setan es! Sudah tahu tinggiku tidak setara dengan model internasional! Masih saja bertanya!

"Karena tinggimu itu cukup untuk mengambilnya! Cepatlah!" Eh? Kenapa dia malah mengulurkan tangan es nya itu? "Kenapa malah mengulurkan tanganmu? Aku minta kau untuk mengambil susu itu!" Ucapku kesal.

"Ambil sendiri. Aku akan pinjamkan tanganku. Kemari, aku akan menggendongmu." Apa?! Hey! Apa susahnya bagi dirimu untuk mengambil kotak susu itu?! Dengan kesal akupun berdiri didepannya dan kemudian ia memeluk kedua pahaku. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan _This is finally!_

Kini aku sudah berada di gendongan Sasuke. Semoga saja beratku tidak lebih dari _45 kilo!_ Sekarang tinggal saatnya aku meraih kotak susu itu! Hiaaaaah! Sedikit lagi! Aku bisa! _Fighting Sakura!_

Aku merasakan Sasuke bergerak gerak tak seimbang. Apa aku terlalu berat? Hey! Aku bisa jatuh! "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hey! Aku bisa jatuh! Tahan kakiku dengan benar! Jangan bergerak terus-KYAAAA!"

Ckckck... hasilnya? **Aku terjatuh.** Untung saja supermarket ini tidak terlalu ramai. Eh? Tapi kenapa **rasanya tidak sakit**? Heee?! Ternyata,

 **Aku terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh Sasuke**! **Wajah kami saling berhadapan pula!** Oh tidak! Wajahku memerah sempurna saat ini! Buru buru aku bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. Lihatlah, wajahnya masih saja datar! Seperti dejavu saja.

Dengan wajah memerah, aku berkata, "Ma-maaf! Aku.. a-aku mau belanja lagi! S-sudahlah!" Aku buru buru menarik trolli pergi. Tapi kemudian aku _berbalik_ lagi, "T-tolong ambilkan sekotak susu itu. A-aku... aku tidak sampai!" Pintaku malu malu dengan semburat yang belum hilang.

Kenapa tidak dari tadi?! Dia langsung mengambil sekotak susu itu dengan mudahnya kemudian aku menerimanya dengan malu malu akibat insiden tadi. Aku buru buru pergi. Tapi setelah itu, aku _berbalik_ kembali.

"O-oh iya, k-kau tidak usah mengantar aku pulang! Nyonya Shizune sudah memberiku uang transport! Terimakasih a-atas t-tumpangannya!" Aku membungkukkan badanku 5 kali. Lalu dengan tergesa gesa dan wajah memerah, aku meninggalkannya disana.

So Sorry

Tusstff... Tussstfff... Tussstffff...

Hufft... kenapa salju harus turun tiba tiba seperti ini? Lebat pula. Belum lagi belanjaanku yang berat ini ditambah dinginnya hawa salju karena aku hanya memakai kaos tipis berwarna hitam dengan celana legging putih.

Aku berteduh di sebuah halte bus. Bahkan halte bus ini sepi karena salju yang turun cukup lebat. Sampai kapan aku menunggu? Sedari tadi tidak ada bus yang berhenti. Taksi juga tidak ada! Bahkan jalanan seperti tak berpenghuni saat ini!

Tin...! Tinnn...!

 _"Butuh tumpangan, nona?"_ Aku menengok kebelakang. _D-dia!_ Sedang apa dia disini? Dengan mobil sportnya yang terparkir sempurna dibahu jalan. Aku benci seringai nakalnya itu!

"Aku tidak butuh tumpanganmu! Maaf saja ya, Sebentar lagi jemputanku datang!" Ucapku asal. Hey Sakura! Sadar tidak kau ini kalau jemputanmu itu sebenarnya tidak ada? Aduh... bodohnya aku ini! Hmm.. begini saja, aku akan menumpang di kendaraan yang melintas pertama kali disini selain mobil setan es ini! Ya, rencana yang hebat! Kau memang pintar, Sakura!

"Jemputan? Bus maksudmu? Sadar tidak kau jika jalan menuju halte ini ditutup karena tertutup salju lebat? Kalau kau tetap menunggu bus disini, berarti kau sama saja seperti orang bodoh." APA?! Beraninya mengatai aku bodoh! Karena kesal, aku menendang body samping mobil sport setan es itu!

Dugh

"Hey! Seenaknya saja kau ini! Harga perawatan mobil ini sangat mahal, kau tahu?! Kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk mengganti rugi, pasti kau tidak mampu!" Cih! Sombong sekali!

"Tapi perawatan mobil ini tidak sampai membuat perusahaanmu gulung tikar bukan? Berlebihan sekali!" Kataku. Tak lama kemudian, **aku sangat sangat bersyukur** pada tuhan! Akhirnya malaikat yang datang! Sebuah kendaraan lewat didepanku! Walau hanyalah sebuah **TRUK**.

Aku segera menyetop truk itu kemudian masuk kedalamnya. Kujulurkan lidahku pada Sasuke lewat kaca.

"Nona, kau ingin menumpang truk ini? Tapi tujuan kami adalah ke Okayama, kau ingin turun dimana?" Tanya supir truk itu yang sudah lanjut usia itu.

"Ah, kek, turunkan saja aku di halte bus selanjutnya." Kataku. Supir tua itu mengiyakan dan bergegas tancap gas pergi. Tapi-HEY?! Apa apaan Uchiha itu? Ia turun dari mobil sportnya kemudian menghadang truk yang aku tumpangi!

Creeek...

Ia membuka pintu truk. "Maaf, tuan, sebenarnya kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah terlibat konflik. Jadi, aku ingin menyelesaikannya, tuan." Apa?! Hey kekasih apa maksud-KYAAA?! Dia tiba tiba membopongku paksa dibahunya.

"Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku! Hey! Dengar tidak?! Kakek tolong aku!" Ucapku sambil memukul mukul punggungnya dan menendang tendangkan kakiku ke udara. Untung saja belanjaan milik nyonya Shizune masih berada ditanganku!

"Tuan, sekali lagi, maafkan kekasihku ini. Kami akan menyelesaikan masalah kami sendiri. Ayo, sayang, jangan marah seperti itu denganku." Sok bijak sekali dia! Dan supir truk itu malah manggut manggut mengerti. Apa tadi katanya? Sayang? Hueek! Menjijikan! Hey, tuan, sesungguhnya kau salah besar jika memihak dengannya!

Putus sudah harapanku! Supir truk itu telah pergi bersama **truk malaikatku.**

Pasti sekarang ini Uchiha Sasuke tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan! Bisa bisanya dia menipu orang tua tadi! Setelah itu ia mendudukkan aku di kursi sebelah pengemudi di mobil sportnya. Tak lupa setan es ini mengikatkan safety belt padaku.

Bruuuuuum

Begitu masuk kedalam mobil, setan es ini langsung menginjak pedal gas pergi. Saat kulirik, ternyata kecepatan mobil ini sudah berada diangka 120km/jam!

"Kau gila?! Turunkan kecepatannya!" Ia lambat laun memelankan laju mobilnya.

"Kau tidak apa apa? Apa saat aku membopongmu tadi ada yang terluka? Atau ada barang belanjaan yang jatuh? Kalau ada bilang saja, aku akan ganti." Kenapa... rasanya ia begitu _perhatian_ padaku? Tidak tersirat nada dingin pada kalimatnya tadi. Kalau sifatnya selembut ini padaku, bisa bisa aku cinta mati padanya! Sadarlah Sakura! Tapi tetap saja ia sombong!

"Kenapa diam saja?" Oh... Sasuke, untung kau menyadarkan aku dari lamunan bodohku.

"A-apa? M-maaf. Aku tidak dengar." Kataku asal sebut. "O-oh iya! Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak usah mengantarku pulang?! Lalu kenapa kau membopongku tadi? Dan apa maksudmu mengaku jika aku ini adalah kekasihmu? Kebohongan yang sangat tidak elit! Dan ingat juga ya, panggilan 'sayang' darimu membuat aku ingin muntah!" Ucapku spontan. Tapi... aku sebenarnya senang dengan panggilan itu-Sakura! Jangan jatuh cinta padanya untuk yang kedua kalinya! Ingat! Jangan terlalu berharap!

"Aku memanggilmu sayang karena aku menyayangimu." APA?! Hey, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa aku harus membeli cotton bud untuk mendengar kalimatnya?

"Apa?" Tanyaku pelan. Ia menatapku penuh perasaan. "Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu. Apakah kau... mau menjadi... kekasihku-"

"SASUKE-KUN AWAS! DIDEPAN ADA GUNDUKAN SALJU!" Teriakku saat melihat mobil sport ini mau menabrak sebuah gundukan salju yang menutupi jalan.

CKIIIIT

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kalau mobil ini tergelincir bagaimana?" Tegurku lalu melepaskan safety belt dan turun dari mobil. Butiran salju yang menyentuh permukaan kulitku terasa sangat menusuk. Sungguh dingin sekali!

Kupandang Sasuke-kun sejenak. Eh? Sejak kapan aku memanggilnya Sasuke-kun lagi? Haah... lupakan! Kulihat dia memakai jaket biru dongker berbahan wol yang hangat. Apakah dia akan memberi aku jaket seperti dulu? Sudah diingatkan! Jangan terlalu berharap banyak darinya! Itu 6 tahun yang lalu, ingat Sakura!

"Grrshhh..." gumamku kedinginan. "Ayo, k-kita singkirkan salju salju ini!"

Aku mulai menyingkirkan salju salju itu dengan tangan kosong. Saat tanganku menyentuh salju itu rasanya benar benar seperti tertusuk! Dingin sekali! Bayangkan saja, menyingkirkan gundukan salju dengan tangan kosong ditambah lagi salju turun dengan lebat! Dan jangan lupakan kaos hitam tipis dan celana legging yang kupakai sudah mulai basah! Setan es itu mulai ikut menyingkirkan salju juga.

Semoga saja Sasuke-kun tidak pingsan seperti waktu itu. Aku tidak mau melihatnya sakit. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahan dinginnya salju yang menusuk.

Kulirik lewat sudut mataku. Sasuke-kun tengah memperhatikanku juga! Aku pura pura tidak tahu. Tentu saja aku malu jika tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan dia juga!

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanyanya. Tidak! Jika aku berterus terang! pasti dia akan sok kuat dan memberikan jaketnya padaku. Setelah itu dia akan pingsan dan menyusahkanku! Kemudian setelah bangun dia akan memelukku dan menciumku-HEY! Imajinasiku memang gila!

"Tidak!" Jawabku sembari terus menyingkirkan salju salju itu. Astaga! Dia memakaikan jaketnya padaku! Bisa kulihat ia hanya memakai kaos putih yang tipis! Bodoh! Sasuke-kun, kau bisa pingsan nanti! Ingatlah, kau tidak tahan dingin!

"Ini tidak dingin! Lebih baik kau saja yang pakai!" Ucapku sambil melepaskan jaket milik Sasuke-kun. Tapi Sasuke menahan tanganku untuk melepas jaketnya.

"Pakai jaket itu dan masuklah kemobil!" Perintahnya. Aku melepas paksa jaket itu dan memakaikan padanya. "Tidak! Kau bisa kedinginan dan pingsan! Ini tidak terlalu dingin, Sasuke-kun! Tidak apa apa!" Kataku sambil terus terusan menyingkirkan salju lebat itu. Kurasakan tanganku kaku dan hampir beku karena dinginnya salju ini.

"Hentikan!" Desisnya. Aku tak peduli dan terus menyingkirkan salju.

"Hentikan, Sakura!" Kini Sasuke-kun memegang bahuku erat agar menghadap wajahnya. Kemudian ia memakaikan jaketnya padaku.

Dan-Astaga! Sasuke-kun memegang kedua pipiku. Aku ingin tersenyum tapi rasanya wajahku sudah kaku kedinginan. "Suhu tubuhmu dingin sekali. Bahkan menandingi kulkas dirumahku. Wajahmu juga memucat. Kau itu kedinginan! Apa ini yang kau sebut tidak apa apa?!" Ucapnya dengan nada khawatir sedikit membentak. Aku tersenyum sayu karena kedinginan.

Lama kelamaan Sasuke-kun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia _mencium bibirku._ Suhu bibirnya sangat berbeda denganku. _Hangat dan lembut_. Mata kami sama sama terpejam. Dengan samar, aku tersenyum disela sela ciuman antara aku dengannya.

Setelah Sasuke-kun melepas ciumannya, ia memelukku. Erat. Sangat erat. Aku bahkan tak berani membalas pelukan darinya.

 _"Sakura... Maafkan aku... Maafkan perkataanku 6 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku... aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu.. maaf.._ " Ucapnya lembut. Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan maaf darinya.

" _Apa kau tahu, sebenarnya aku datang ke bandara. Saat itu aku sangat ingin menemuimu. Tapi aku... tidak berani setelah membentakmu."_ Ya, Sasuke-kun. Saat itu aku juga merasakan kehadiran dirimu.

 _"Aku... mencintaimu..."_ aku tersenyum kaku. Baru saja aku ingin membalas pelukan darinya, tapi _kesadaranku berangsur angsur hilang..._

 _-Aku pingsan tak sadarkan diri dipelukan seorang_ _ **Sasuke Uchiha.**_

.

.

` ` ` `So Sorry` ` ` `

~~By Mystical Gold~~

.

.

"Ugh..." Dimana ini? Aku mengerjab erjab mataku. Langit langit kamar! Itulah hal yang pertama kali kulihat saat ini! Tapi... ini dimana? Oh... rasanya aku seperti amnesia tiba tiba!

 _"Nona Haruno? Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah... Sasuke-Teme yang bodoh itu sudah sangat khawatir denganmu! Apalagi kau sudah tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari!"_ Dia...? Bukankah dia pria yang bersama Sasuke-kun ke cafe Shibeko malam itu? Pria berambut kuning jabrix. Sedang apa dia disini? Dan... Apa katanya? Aku tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari? Sasuke-teme? Hahaha.. panggilan yang konyol!

Ngomong ngomong soal Sasuke, aku jadi teringat perkataannya kemarin. _Dia bilang dia datang saat di bandara. Dia bilang dia tidak bermaksud membentakku. Dia bilang dia menyayangiku. Kemarin dia juga minta maaf padaku._ Dan dia bilang... **dia mencintaiku?** Pipiku _memerah_ seketika saat mengingatnya!

Aku berusaha untuk duduk bersandar di kepala kasur. Akh... rasanya aku tidak kuat. Pria berkulit tan disampingku membantuku untuk duduk.

"Ini adalah apartmen milik teme! Perkenalkan, aku sahabatnya teme! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki!" Ucapnya riang.

"Ya, aku Saku-ra Haruno.." suaraku masih serak sehabis bangun.

"Apa kau ini kekasihnya Sasuke? Kulihat dia sangat menyayangimu." Wajahku memerah mendengar kata kata Naruto. "Apa kau tahu, Sakura, kemarin dia menjagamu 2 hari penuh! Bahkan dia tidak menghadiri meeting penting antar perusahaan! Dia sangat khawatir denganmu!" Apa? Bodoh! Kenapa sampai seperti itu! Sasuke-kun...? menjagaku 2 hari penuh?

Aku hanya tersenyum pada Naruto. Ngomong ngomong dimana Sasuke-kun? Dan kalau tidak salah 3 hari yang lalu sebelum aku pingsan, Aku dan Sasuke-kun pergi ke supermarket? OH IYA! BELANJAAN NYONYA SHIZUNE!

"Ah, Naruto-san, aku pamit dulu. Aku harus bekerja!" Kataku. " _Bekerja apa?_ Oh iya, apa kau tahu, teme sudah bilang pada nyonya Shizune kalau _kau mengundurkan diri._ Belanjaan milik nyonya Shizune juga sudah di kembalikan padanya." APA?! HEY! SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENGUNDURKAN DIRI?!

"Apa?! Beraninya dia! Aku tidak mengundurkan diri!" Tuturku kesal. Hey apa apaan itu? Naruto malah tertawa kecil. "Naruto-san, bolehkah aku pinjam ponselmu? Aku ingin menelpon pria kurang ajar itu!" Naruto dengan cuma cuma memberikan ponselnya padaku.

Dengan kesal aku menelponnya. Akhirnya telponku diangkat! "HEY! Kau ini seenaknya saja! Aku tidak pernah bilang akan mengundurkan diri! Huhh... dasar kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Apa kau tahu, mencari pekerjaan itu sulit!" Omelku kesal.

' _Hn. Jangan lupa nanti malam."_

"Nanti malam?" Tanyaku. Memang nanti malam ada apa?

" _Hn. Pergilah ke danau pukul 5 sore. Pakai jaket yang tebal dan sepatu ice skating. Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu. Semuanya tanyakan pada Naruto."_

Pip

"Hey memang nanti malam ada apa?!" Ucapku di telpon. Kenapa dimatikan? Apa maksudnya nanti malam itu? Di danau? Apa maksudnya danau saat aku memancing dengannya dulu? Pukul 5 sore? Sepatu ice skating? Tanya pada Naruto? Berbagai pertanyaan muncuk di benakku. Setahuku tidak ada pesta ulang tahun atau pesta pernikahan dan sebagainya! Kenapa Naruto tersenyum aneh disampingku? Huhh... semua ini membuatku gila!

.

~~~So Sorry~~~

.

Di Apartmen Sasuke-kun sendirian sangat membosankan. Naruto-san tengah pergi juga. Dia bilang ada urusan dengan pekerjaannya.

Disinilah aku sekarang. Berjalan jalan di kota Tokyo yang sepi karena dinginnya salju. Aku mengenakan jaket tebal yang panjangnya selutut lengkap dengan syal yang menggantung dileherku dan kupluk putih di kepalaku. Aku mendapat pakaian itu dari lemari milik Sasuke-kun.

3 meter didepanku kini ada sebuah cafe. Bukan cafe Shibeko tentunya! Kulihat dari kaca ada sebuah piano di cafe tersebut. Ditengah turunnya salju begini, tak ada salahnya jika bermain piano! Pasti sangat menyenangkan! Aku kemudian masuk kedalam cafe itu.

Aku duduk dikursi kemudian mulai memainkan piano. Jari jari lentikku mulai menekan tuts tuts piano tersebut. Dulu aku memang pernah les piano bersama Sasori-niisan. Hahm.. Sasori-nii lagi.. Aku sedih setiap mendengar nama itu..

"Somewhere... of the rainbow..." aku memainkan lagu over the rainbow disertai menyanyikan lagu itu. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh saat menyanyikan reff lagu itu. Apa kalian tahu, ini adalah lagu yang sering aku nyanyikan bersama Sasori-niisan. Hahaha... aku ingin menyanyikan lagi _bersamanya_. Ya, _bersamanya._

"Prok... Prok... Prok..." selesai aku bermain piano, ada suara tepukan tangan di belakangku. Aku menengok. Ada seorang pria berambut merah seperti Sasori-nii. Mereka memang mirip! Apa dia memang Sasori-nii? Apa ini mimpi?! Mulai dari model dan warna rambut, dan senyuman itu! Yang membedakan hanya tato ai di kening kiri pria itu.

"Sasori-nii?" Gumamku. Aku segera berdiri dari kursi. "Ah, maaf. Tadi aku melihat piano ini jadi aku ingin memainkannya. Maaf aku telah lancang memainkannya!" Aku membungkukkan badanku.

"Tidak apa. Malah aku senang kau memainkannya. Ngomong ngomong, permainan pianomu bagus juga. Bisakah kau memainkan satu lagu lagi untukku?" Wah.. baru kali ini ada yang memuji permainan pianoku setelah Sasori-nii!

"Dengan senang hati, tuan!" Aku mulai memainkan piano kembali. Aku memainkan salah satu lagu klasik terkenal. Sementara itu, pria yang kusebut 'duplikat Sasori-nii' itu ikut bernyanyi bersamaku.

Setelah bermain piano bersamanya, kami berbincang bincang. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Ternyata namanya adalah Gaara Sabaku. Ia adalah pemilik cafe ini. Kebetulan cafe ini sedang tidak ramai karena badai salju menerpa diluar. Kami banyak bercerita tentang diri masing masing ditemani segelas ocha hangat.

"Jadi mendiang kakakmu itu mirip denganku? Wahh... kebetulan sekali! Kalau kau itu mirip dengan mendiang adikku!" Ha? Bagaimana bisa? Dia mirip mendiang kakakku sementara aku mirip mendiang adiknya! Apa ini pantas disebut kebetulan? Ia bilang ia juga suka memainkan piano dengan adiknya.

"Haha... kebetulan sekali." Kataku disertai tawa. Apa Gaara sebenarnya adalah pria pengganti kakakku? Sementara aku gadis pengganti adiknya? Hah... dunia ini memang sempit!

Kulihat keluar kaca. Langit sudah gelap. Waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat! Um.. sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.. apa ya?

Oh iya! SASUKE-KUN! "Ah, Gaara-kun, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 7 malam." HA? GAWAT!

Aku segera bangkit dari kursi. "Maaf, Gaara-kun, aku ada perlu, terimakasih! Sampai jumpa!" Ucapku sembari berlari menuju danau. Tidak! Aku sampai melupakan Sasuke-kun! Semoga saja dia tidak marah!

 _Aku menambah laju lariku._

Tap Tap Tap

"Hosh.. Hosh.." aku bernafas sebentar. Kini aku sudah sampai di danau. Oh tidak! Tidak ada siapapun disini! Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku!

" _Sasuke-kun! Dimana kau?!_ " Panggilku. Aku berjalan ketengah danau yang beku itu. Berkali kali aku meneriaki namanya. Hanya ada cahaya dipinggir danau saja yang menerangi malam yang sunyi ini.

Putuslah harapanku! Pasti Sasuke-kun menunggu lama! Dasar Sakura bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Uh.. bagaimana ini? Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku! Aku melupankanmu! Akupun jatuh terduduk.

 _Dimana kau?_

 _Dimana kau, Sasuke-kun?_

 _Aku memang bodoh!_

Aku menaruh kedua telapak tanganku di samping bibirku dan mulai berteriak. "DIMANA KAU, SASUKE-KUN! HEY! DENGAR AKU! SASUKE-KUN! MAAFKAN AKU!" Tak ada siapapun disana. Air mataku perlahan tapi pasti turun dari mataku.

 _ **-Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Stupid Again?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

Author's Note:

Haloooo... Mystical Gold baru update! Makasih ya dukungan dari para senpai yang suka fict dramatis yang aneh ini... huaa.. T_T aku nangis sendiri baca fictku (Efek nonton drakor yang berkepanjangan). Apa ada yang bisa nebak kelanjutannya seperti apa? Hayoo... bilang di kolom review ya... Apa feelnya dapet? Maaf kalo engga. Aku ini author baru.. masih bocah pula! Jadi kalau bisa jangan panggil aku senpai, panggil saja Mawar(Eh?)maksudnya panggil saja Mysti! Yang sudah Fav, Follow, dan Review, Makasiiiiih... Aku senaaaaang sekaliiii...

Inilah balasan reviewnya! Thanks Sudah Review(TSR!):

 **Diah cherry** : Hehe... makasih udah baca fic dramatisku ini.. TSR!

 **Pinkilized82** : Makasih, kaka! Baru kali ini ada yang bilang ceritaku bagus *terharu ngelap ingus* TSR!

 **sjxjs** : Hehe.. penasaran? Ini sudah lanjut, senpai! Tenang, Sakura tidak jadi macam macam kok! Piss* TSR!

 **sakura uchiha stivani** : Terima kasih sudah penasaran, senpai! TSR!

 **syahidah973** : makasih ya udah dikoreksi fict aneh ini... ternyata kamu memang benar! Harusnya lubang, bukan bolong. Maafkan author amatiran ini! *berojigi 5 kali. Maaf juga ya, gabisa update kilat! Aku baru selesai ulangan, senpai! Hehe.. TSR!

 **hanazono yuri** : Makasihhh... ini sudah lanjuuuut... TSR!

~Sekian, dari author yang labil ini, **Mystical Gold.**


	3. Stupid Become a Sweet

_**Normal Point Of View**_

Sakura segera bangkit dari kursi. "Maaf, Gaara-kun, aku ada perlu, terimakasih! Sampai jumpa!" Ucapnya sembari berlari menuju danau. Pertemuan dengan duplikat kakaknya malah menjerumuskannya dalam petaka bernama, _Ingkar janji._

 _Sakura menambah laju larinya._

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Sakura terengah engah saat sampai disana. Hatinya takut kala melihat tidak ada siapa siapa dihamparan air beku itu.

" _Sasuke-kun! Dimana kau?!_ " Panggilnya khawatir. Sakura berjalan ketengah danau yang beku itu. Berkali kali ia meneriaki nama Sasuke tapi tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada cahaya dipinggir danau dan cahaya rembulan saja yang menerangi malam yang sunyi ini.

Berkali kali Sakura meminta maaf dalam hatinya dan merutuki betapa bodohnya ia sudah mengingkari janjinya pada Sasuke untuk datang ke danau jam 5 sore. Karena putus asa, Sakura jatuh terduduk.

 _Dimana kau?_

 _Dimana kau, Sasuke-kun?_

 _Aku memang bodoh!_

Batin Sakura berkata dan merutuki dirinya. Andai waktu dapat diputar, mungkin saat ini Sakura sudah beromantis ria dengan Sasuke entah di cafe atau pusat kota sekalipun.

Sakura menaruh kedua telapak tangan di samping bibirnya dan mulai berteriak, "DIMANA KAU, SASUKE-KUN! HEY! DENGAR AKU! SASUKE-KUN! MAAFKAN AKU!" Tak ada siapapun disana. Nihil, tetap sama saja. Air mata Sakura perlahan tapi pasti turun dari mata emerald nan menyejukkan itu.

 _ **-Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun...**_

 _ **Hawa dingin nan menusuk adalah saksi dua insan tersebut. Saksi pertengkaran, saksi dimana keduanya pertama kali menyatukan bibir mereka, dan juga saksi dimana pengingkaran terjadi. Apakah cinta mereka dapat disatukan oleh saksi salju agung tersebut?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **So Sorry**

.

 **.**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto!**

 **Story by Mystical Gold**

 **Pairing:**

 **(Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 _ **(Fict firstThreeShot by Mystical Gold)**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Lets To The Story!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Dug.. Dug...

Berkali kali Sakura memukul lapisan es dibawahnya. "Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan Sasuke-kun? Hiks... Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun... Hiks.." terdengar isakkan kecil dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Puk

Tepukkan kecil terasa dibahu Sakura. Sakura menengok dengan mata membelalak dan ternyata itu-

"Sas-Sasuke-Kun-HMPPHH!" Ya, dialah Uchiha Sasuke yang kemudian secepat kilat membungkam bibir Sakura tanpa mau mendengar apa apa lagi. Sakura tak memberi penolakan apapun.

Sudah 3 menit berlalu. Sakura mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Ia mencoba untuk melepas ciuman Sasuke tapi tidak bisa karena tengkuknya ditahan oleh tangan kekar Sasuke. Mata Sasuke sendiri terpejam menikmati ciumannya dengan Sakura.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu. Kali ini dada Sakura benar benar sesak. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sasuke. Akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas juga. Sakura menarik nafas sedalam dalamnya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hey! Sasuke! Hosh... kau bisa membunuhku! Aku tidak mau besok ada berita 'Seorang gadis tewas setelah di cium kekasihnya'!" Ucap Sakura masih mengambil nafas.

"Hn? Sejak kapan kau jadi kekasihku?"

Blush

Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. Tentu saja ia malu! Mengklaim seseorang sebagai kekasihnya sementara mereka bukan sepasang kekasih! Dunia ini memang gila! "A-aku.. Terserah!" Ucap Sakura malu.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi gadis manis ini. Kemudian ia memeluknya erat. Dagunya bertumpu dibahu gadis itu. Sakura merasakan perubahan suhu pada bahunya. Panas. Sangat panas. Sakura menempelkan telapak tangannya dipipi Sasuke. Benar saja! Panas itu bersumber dari Sasuke!

"Sasuke-kun?! Sasuke-kun, kau demam!" Ucap Sakura Khawatir. Bisa Sakura rasakan, Sasuke mengangguk yang membuat bahunya geli.

"H-hey! Kenapa hanya mengangguk saja?! Ayo ke Rumah Sakit! Kau demam!" Kata Sakura. Sakura berusaha melepas pelukan Sasuke tapi lagi lagi Sasuke tak membiarkan dan malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke-kun! Kau harus ke Rumah Sakit!" Tak ada gubrisan sedikitpun dari Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura mengalah saja membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"Umm.. Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura.

"Hn."

"Aku-... _Maaf..."_ Ucap Sakura takut takut.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku sakit. Ini semua karena kau. Aku hampir beku berada 2 jam disini." Sakura merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun... aku memang salah karena melupakan janjiku denganmu." Kata Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Umm... tapi, Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?"

"Sampai kapan kita akan berpelukan seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini selamanya. Sampai aku mati." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh, tapi Sasuke-kun, kita juga harus makan dan beraktivitas! Kalau seperti ini bagaimana caranya kita hidup?" Kata Sakura. "Bodoh!" Ejek Sasuke. "Apa?! Bodoh katamu? Kalau begitu, lepaskan!" Sakura mendorong pelan dada Sasuke tapi percuma saja, pelukan Sasuke sudah menyerupai lem aibon. Merekat dan memabukkan.

"Kau tidak tahu maksudku hm?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke lagi lagi menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Maksud dari kata ' _Memelukmu selamanya_ ' adalah ' _memilikimu_ '. Jika kau belum mengerti juga, maksudku itu adalah sebuah _ikatan_. Ya, _ikatan pernikahan."_ Tutur Sasuke.

Sakura yang baru mengerti pipinya sekejap langsung memerah. "S-Sa-suke-kun? Pernikahan? Maksudmu-"

Sasuke menyela kata kata Sakura, "Aku menyayangimu, Aku mencintaimu, Aku ingin memilikimu. Ya, maka dari itu,

 _ **-Menikahlah denganku...**_

.

.

^So Sorry^

.

.

Setelah hari dimana terjadi ' _pelamaran yang tidak romantis'_ yang anehnya diterima oleh sang gadis, **kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu kini resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.** Pernikahan tinggal menghitung hari. Dari pihak si pria sangat menerima kedatangan gadis itu untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga. Tetapi, orang tua dari pihak si gadis belum sama sekali tahu akan rencana pernikahan ini. Si gadis belum mau memberitahu alasan kenapa ia tidak mau memberitahu pada orang tuanya.

Sakura Haruno telah tinggal di apartmen Sasuke Uchiha. Pria Uchiha itu sendiri yang memintanya. Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu, Uchiha tampan yang satu ini tidak pernah macam-macam kok. Hanya sebatas Cium dan peluk saja(eh?).

Tapi akhir akhir ini hubungan keduanya agak renggang karena Sasuke yang sering pulang larut malam ditambah lagi Sakura sudah tidur pada jam itu. Sakura sudah jarang merasakan kasih sayang dari kekasihnya itu.

Karena merindukan setan esnya itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke di kantornya langsung.

 _Ckrekkk_

Sakura membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang wanita bersuraian indigo dengan mata bak mutiara _berdiri disamping Sasuke._ Sasuke sendiri duduk dikursi tahta miliknya dengan laptop dimejanya.

"Hn? Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura datang. Ada rasa sakit saat Sakura melihat Sasuke dekat dengan gadis itu. Ditambah lagi, mereka hanya **berdua** diruangan ini. Oh, ralat, saat ini **bertiga**.

"A-aku.. memangnya salah jika aku mau.. mengunjungi... um.. kekasihku?" Kata Sakura takut takut. Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"Jika tidak ada yang penting, pulanglah."

Deg

Bagai disambar petir dimalam bolong(eh?), terbesit rasa sakit dihati Sakura. Kenapa dia mengusirku? Apa dia sudah tidak mencintai aku lagi? Kenapa dia... menjadi dingin begini? Batin Sakura bertanya tanya.

"Sakura?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-iya, aku.. tidak ada yang begitu penting. Yasudah, aku pulang dulu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura berojigi. "Maaf telah mengganggu waktumu." Sakura keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Sakura belum pulang ke apartmen Sasuke, melainkan masih berdiam diri didepan ruangan Sasuke. Apa yang mereka lakukan didalam? Apa mereka... Sakura masih tidak rela jika Sasuke-nya diambil oleh gadis lain. Bertahun tahun ia menunggu Sasuke, tidak mungkin ia lepas begitu saja!

Sakura dengan _keponya_ menempelkan telinganya dipintu ruangan Sasuke untuk menguping apa yang terjadi didalam. Tapi sial! Ternyata ruangan itu kedap suara! Percuma saja Sakura menguping dari luar.

'Uh.. apa yang mereka lakukan didalam? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke sudah berpaling dariku dan jadi menyukai gadis itu? Meski kuakui dia lebih cantik dariku! Tapi-..Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!' Teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Gagang pintu bergerak menandakan pintu akan terbuka. Sakura secepat kilat langsung bersembunyi disamping pot bunga besar yang ada didepan ruangan Sasuke. Dari firasat Sakura, ternyata benar, mereka keluar dari ruangan. **Hanya Berdua.**

"Kita akan makan apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Hey! Sadarlah! Bahkan kekasihmu tadi tidak ditawari makan apa apa!

"Restoran China dipersimpangan jalan." Jawab gadis cantik itu. Telinga Sakura makin panas mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, boss, jangan lupa nanti malam dihotel Star."

Deg

Ucapan terakhir gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu sukses membuat mata Sakura berkaca kaca menahan tangis dan ia pun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sasuke dan Hinata sudah mulai jauh dan Sakura tak mau mendengar percakapan mereka lagi. Hatinya tidak kuat mendengar itu.

"Sa-Su-Ke-Kun.." gumamnya lirih seraya air mata jatuh dari matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin client kita menyukai masakan china? Kita juga harus memastikan selera mereka juga." Kata Sasuke.

"Kurasa mereka berselera dengan masakan china. Karena client baru kita ini seorang keturunan china." Tutur Hinata.

"Lalu rapat para petinggi Uchiha corp nanti malam pada pukul berapa? Pastikan juga ruang pertemuan dihotel Star harus berkelas." Kata Sasuke.

"Pada pukul 8 malam. Saya pastikan ruang pertemuan itu yang paling mahal dan berkelas." Kata Hinata. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Tutturut!

Suara dering pesan masuk terdengar dari ponsel milik Sasuke Uchiha. Ia segera membuka pesan tersebut. Ternyata pesan itu dari Naruto!

From: BakaDobe

Aku tidak menemukan Sakura-chan dimana pun. Jangan pukuli aku karena tidak menjaganya seharian penuh! Tapi tenang, sepertinya aku menemukannya!

'Apa maksudnya si dobe ini? Tch, dimana kau, Sakura?!' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati khawatir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So Sorry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

'Dream... Tashimushi mun seneun.." dentingan suara piano menggema disebuah ruangan lengkap dengan suara nyanyian dari sang pianis yang menyanyikannya. Not lagu _Dream_ dari _BaekHyun & Suzy _seakan menghipnotis siapa saja yang mendengar permainan pianis ini.

Seakan belum menyadari kehadiran gadis cantik dibelakangnya, pria berambut merah ini terus memejamkan matanya sambil terhanyut dalam permainan pianonya sendiri.

 _"Prok... Prok... Prok..."_ suara applause tepuk tangan dari belakangnya langsung menyadarkan pria bertato ai itu. Ia menengok dan melihat seorang gadis berambut bubble gum dengan pakaian musim dinginnya bertepuk tangan setelah melihat perminan pianonya.

"Hm? Sejak kapan nona yang manis ini kemari?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hihihi... aku tak tahu permainan pianomu keren! Aku suka lagu itu dan permainan pianomu!" Sakura mengacungkan tangannya membentuk huruf V. "Umm.. oh iya, kenapa cafemu ini sepi sekali? Tidak ada satupun pengunjung! Padahal tidak ada hujan badai salju, bukan?"

"Lihatlah tanda didepan." Sakura menengok kepintu.

CLOSED

"O-ah-ahaha... aku baru sadar jika cafe ini tutup! Hahaha... aku merasa bodoh!" Sakura akhirnya tertawa canggung sambil mengibas kibaskan tangannya keudara merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak membaca tanda didepan pintu cafe.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kesini? Melihat tawa canggungmu seakan kau sedang berbasa basi untuk mengulur waktu. Kau ada masalah? Ceritalah." Tepat sekali! Gaara memang pintar untuk membaca ekspresi orang lain.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah seraya menarik sebuah kursi mendekat pada Gaara. "Aku memiliki kekasih, namanya Sasuke-kun. Kami sudah berpisah selama 6 tahun." Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Beberapa hari lagi kami akan menikah." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dia bilang.. dia menyukaiku! Dia bilang menyayangiku! Dan... dia bilang mencintaiku tapi-.. tapi dia-..." setetes liquid bening lolos keluar dari mata Sakura. Gaara segera memeluknya.

Sakura menangis sesegukan didada bidang Gaara. "Ssst... jangan menangis... kalau ia jahat padamu, aku ada disini. Aku juga menyukaimu, menyayangimu, dan aku mencintaimu." Bisik Gaara.

Sakura mendongkak. "Gaara-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk. "Tapi aku mencintai Sasuke-kun. Kau-"

"Ssttt... aku tidak peduli kau mencintai siapa. Yang jelas aku juga memiliki rasa seperti kekasihmu itu. Jadi, maukah kau menyukai diriku juga?" Tanya Gaara. Pertanyaan yang gila!

"Umm.. ya! Aku akan mencoba menyukaimu juga!" Ucap Sakura polos sementara Gaara tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Disuatu tempat, "Astaga... Sakura-chan... ternyata dia berselingkuh!" Gumam seorang pria berambut kuning jabrix yang menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 _Creeek..._

Suara pintu apartmen terbuka. Sakura yang sedari tadi menopang dagunya dimeja makan segera bergegas kedepan pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya. "Ah, Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Sakura atau tepatnya berteriak.

Sasuke mendudukan diri disofa. "Hn." Aura disekitar Sakura berubah menjadi dingin. Sakura dengan senyum manisnya menanyakan keadaan Sasuke.

"Umm... kau bilang beberapa hari lagi kita akan menikah, bukan? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kartu kredit. Sasuke menaruh kartu kredit itu dimeja

"Belilah yang menjadi barang penting untuk pernikahan. Aku sibuk." Sasuke melangkah pergi kekamar meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku menahan sakit disana.

"Sasu..ke-kun? Hahaha... menyedihkan sekali..." gumam Sakura dengan setetes air mata yang turun dari matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara-kun, ayo!" Sakura menarik-narik tangan Gaara seperti anak kecil saat melihat sebuah toko emas. Ya, saat ini Sakura minta ditemani oleh Gaara untuk membeli kebutuhan pernikahannya.

Gaara tersenyum. "Tuan, nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pegawai toko emas disalah satu mall itu.

"Aku ingin membeli sebuah cincin pernikahan, nona. Apa ada?" Tanya Sakura.

"Oh.. jadi kalian berdua ingin menikah? Hm.. sepertinya cincin emas putih dengan berlian ditengahnya sangat cocok untuk pasangan seperti kalian!" Kata pegawai itu. Sakura dan Gaara tak dapat berkata kata saat dibilang ingin menikah. Bahkan terlihat semburat merah dipipi kedua insan tersebut.

"Wahh.. terlihat berkilau!" Kagum Sakura saat memakai cincin itu. Sakura juga menyematkan cincin dijemari Gaara.

"Bagaimana, Gaara-kun? Sangat bagus, bukan?" Ucap Sakura riang. Gaara tersenyum tapi dibalik senyumannya itu, hatinya terlampau sakit.

"Bagus. Pilih yang ini saja." Kata Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah, yang ini saja, nona." Pegawai toko itu segera mengemasi dua cincin emas putih dengan berlian ditengahnya itu dan Sakura membayar dengan kartu kredit yang diberikan Sasuke. Sambil menunggu sipegawai mengemasi barang, Sakura melihat lihat cincin yang ada disana. Sebuah cincin menyita perhatiannya.

Cincin emas 24k dengan ukiran berlian ditengahnya. Berukirkan SS.

"Sasuke... dan Sakura..." gumam Sakura tanpa sadar dan tersenyum pahit.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So Sorry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ah, Gaara-kun, terimakasih ya! Kau membantu banyak hari ini!" Ucap Sakura sembari berojigi. Saat ini Gaara tengah mengantarkan Sakura sampai didepan apartmennya-ralat-apartmen Sasuke.

"Hm. Sudah sepantasnya aku membantumu." Kata Gaara yang membuaat semburat tipis dipipi Sakura.

"Um.. apa kau mau mampir, Gaara-kun?" Tanya Sakura malu malu.

"Ah, tidak usah. Oh iya, sebentar," Tanpa Sakura sangka, Gaara mengusap permukaan bibirnya dengan jempol pemuda itu.

"A-ada ap-a Gaara-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ada noda kari yang tadi kita makan." Kata Gaara yang masih mengusap bibir Sakura. Sakura jadi salah tingkah saat wajahnya hanya terpaut beberapa centi dengan pemuda yang mirip kakaknya ini.

"G-gaa-ra-kun... apa n-nodanya masih ada? K-kenapa-"

"Ssstt.." Gaara makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik didepannya. Pipi Sakura makin memerah tak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Gaara berbicara dengan sangat pelan dan sangat dekat pada Sakura, "aku mencintai dirimu, Sakura-"

BUAGH!

"Akh!" Gaara meringis dan menjauh dari Sakura saat mendapat bogeman mentah dari seseorang. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha!

"S-sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Sakura.

"Bajingan! Beraninya mendekati kekasihku!" Teriak Sasuke.

BUGH!

"Hentikan!" Teriak Sakura yang tak digubris oleh kekasihnya yang telah terbakar api bernama cemburu. Sasuke dengan membabi buta memukuli pria berambut merah ini.

BUAGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

"HENTIKAN SASUKE-KUN!" Teriak Sakura sambil memegangi Gaara yang jatuh dilantai.

Kini Sasuke mulai dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Dadanya naik turun dengan nafas tak beraturan karena marah. Lebam terlihat dibawah mata pria berambut merah itu dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?! Apa salah Gaara-kun hah?!" Teriak Sakura.

"Salahnya? Kau tidak lihat dia tadi berusaha untuk menciummu?! Ingatlah kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih!" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kekasih?" Mata Sakura berkaca kaca. "Kau masih menganggapku kekasih?! Setelah kau lebih mementingkan proyekmu! Setelah aku melihat sendiri kau berselingkuh dengan Hinata-san! Setelah aku menyiapkan semua persiapan pernikahan kita dengan pria lain?! Kau masih menganggapku kekasih?! Dengan sifat cuekmu yang menjijikan itu?!" Air mata perlahan turun dari mata Sakura.

"Itu yang dinamakan Kekasih?! Kita belum menikah saja kau sudah secuek ini padaku! Bagaimana saat kita menikah nanti?! Apa kau akan mencampakkanku?! BEGITUKAH?!" Teriak Sakura. Sasuke tak dapat berkata apa apa lagi.

"Ayo, Gaara-kun, kita pergi!" Sakura dengan telaten merangkul pundak Gaara untuk pergi. Sasuke sendiri masih terpaku seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku... bodoh!" Gumam Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan, matanya mulai berair.

Gejolak kemarahan mulai menguasai Sasuke. "Aku... bodoh! AKU BODOH!"

BRAKKKK

Setelah menekan password kunci pintu apartmennya, Sasuke langsung membuka atau tepatnya membanting pintu apartmen miliknya dengan kencang.

"AKU BODOH! BODOH!" Sasuke berteriak teriak sambil merusak apa saja di apartmen nya. Semua benda dimejanya ia lempar begitu saja termasuk dimeja kantor.

"SASUKE UCHIHA BODOH!" Sasuke mulai merusak apartmennya tanpa pandang bulu. Sekarang ini bahkan sofanya sudah jungkir balik hanya dengan satu tendangan darinya.

"BODOH! AKU BENCI TERLAHIR SEBAGAI SASUKE UCHIHA!" Teriak Sasuke hingga suaranya meninggi 8 oktaf. Ya, aku tahu itu sangat tinggi. Emosinya memuncak!

PRANGGG!

Sasuke melemparkan sisir ke cermin hingga cermin tersebut pecah. Kini emosinya mulai reda dan ia duduk dipinggir ranjang. Sasuke mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi sambil bergumam 'aku bodoh!'. Kini pandangannya beralih pada figura yang terpajang disamping kasurnya. Foto Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil figura itu dengan kasar. "Sakura... hiks... maafkan aku...!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOU**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Gaara-kun, aku membuatkanmu bubur! Ayo kemari!" Ujar Sakura riang. Dipagi hari yang cerah ini Sakura sengaja membuatkan bubur untuk sang tuan rumah sebagai balas budi telah membolehkannya tinggal sementara disana. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara Sabaku?

Gaara turun dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas menuju ruang makan yang sudah ada Sakura Haruno disana. Senyum miliknya mengembang saat melihat gadis berambut bubble gum itu menyiapkan sepanci bubur untuk sarapan.

"Nah, Gaara-kun, duduklah! Ayo makan!" Sakura menyiapkan dua piring bubur. Tentu saja untuk ia dan pria didepannya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Gaara sembari menyendokkan sesuap bubur kemulutnya. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Dengan riang, Sakura bertanya, "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana? Apa rasa buburnya enak?"

"Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura tetap memakan buburnya dan bertanya, "Hm, bagaimana rasanya? Apa enak?"

"Apa kau sadar, kau baru saja memanggilku dengan nama 'Sasuke-kun'." Ucap Gaara. "Oh? Begitukah? Haha.. aku keliru.. karena kalian ini mirip! Sama sama dingin, tampan, dan penyayang.." kata Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu, dulu aku juga pernah membuat bubur untuk Sasuke-kun! Dia bilang rasanya hambar! Hahaha... kadang aku jadi rindu dengannya..." Ujar Sakura menerka nerka dengan pikiran yang entah kemana.

"Sasuke-kun itu.. menyebalkan... tapi dia tampan dan berkharisma!" Kata Sakura. Gaara yang mulai tak menyukai topik pembicaraan langsung menaruh sendok berserta garpunya disamping piring.

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke Uchiha?" Tanya Gaara.

"A-apa?! Tidak! Mana mungkin! Sekarang saja dia sudah tidak mencintaiku... untuk apa mengharapkannya?" Kata Sakura. Gaara memagut dagu Sakura untuk mendongkak padanya.

"Sakura Haruno! Dengarkan aku! Jika kau benar benar mencintainya, kejarlah dia!" Nasihat Gaara. Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak! Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi!"

"Kau salah!" Kata Gaara. "Dia sangat sangat mencintaimu! Sangat! Percayalah! Maka dari itu, kembalilah padanya! _Berbahagialah dengan orang yang kau cintai!"_

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Kau... KAU BENAR!"

.

.

.

.

"APA?! BAGAIMANA BISA?!" Teriak Sakura saat mendengar dari reseptionist bahwa apartmen Sasuke telah kosong.

"Maaf nona, tapi baru saja tuan Sasuke Uchiha menjual apartmennya kemarin. Jadi, maaf." Kata reseptionist tersebut.

"Astaga... kemana dia?!" Gumam Sakura. Sakurapun memutuskan untuk mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Nihil. Sudah 30 kali Sakura mencoba menelpon Sasuke tapi tak diangkat.

"Apa gunanya memiliki ponsel?! Huh... siapa yang harus kuhubungi?! Hmm..." ditengah tengah Sakura berpikir, terlintas seorang pria berambut jabrix kuning diotaknya. Ia segera menelpon Naruto.

"HELLO! NARUTO-KUN, APA KAU TAHU DIMANA SASUKE-KUN BERADA?!" Tanya Sakura tak sabaran saat tahu Naruto telah mengangkat ponselnya.

' _Hey! Sakura-chan! Bersabarlah sedikit! Jangan berteriak ditelingaku!_ ' Rutuk Naruto.

"Ah sudahlah, kau itu tidak penting! Yang penting sekarang, apa kau tahu dimana Sasuke?!"

 _'Ohh dia? HEY! APA KAU TAHU! 2 HARI KEMARIN IA SANGAT ANEH! suka berjudi! Dan suka minum ke bar! Dia selalu saja bergumam 'Sakura' saat mabuk!'_

"A-apa?! Hey! Aku tidak bertanya 2 hari yang lalu! Aku bertanya kemana dia 'sekarang'!"

 _'Ohh... dia bilang saat ini akan melakukan penerbangan kepulau Guam! Dan-'_

"APA?! Jam berapa pesawatnya?!"

 _'Lagi lagi kau berteriak ditelingaku! Hmm.. kira kira jam 10 nanti!'_

Sakura melirik arlojinya. Jam 9.45. Gawat! 15 menit lagi! "ASTAGA!" Teriak Sakura hingga menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja dan berlari menuju bandara.

.

 **So Sorry**

.

"Aku pesan tiket untuk penerbangan ke pulau Guam jam 10." Ucap pria tampan yang mengenakan jaket coklat tua dan kacamata hitam ini juga earphone yang menyumbat telinganya.

"Ya, baiklah tuan, ini tiketnya. Silahkan menunggu.." ucap pegawai loket bandara itu.

Pria itu, Sasuke Uchiha tengah menunggu keberangkatannya menuju pulau Guam. Ia menutup matanya rileks sambil meresapi lagu yang ia dengar lewat ear phone.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura begitu turun dari taksi. Kini bandara telah ia pijak dan matanya mulai mencari cari sosok kekasih tampannya itu.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Dimana dia?!" Gumam Sakura khawatir sambil menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Mungkin saja dari atas lebih mudah mencari orang yang ia maksud. Kepalanya menengok kesana kemari.

 _'Mohon para calon penumpang untuk tujuan pulau Guam bersiap karena 5 menit lagi pesawat akan berangkat.'_

"Astaga! Sasuke-kun! Dimana kau?!" Sakura mulai berteriak teriak seperti orang bodoh. Ia mengingat sesuatu. "Ruang tunggu penumpang!" Teriaknya sembari berlari menuju ruangan itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa kau ada disana?!" Teriak Sakura sambil mengetuk ketuk kaca pembatas. Perilakunya ini tak luput dari penglihatan security disebelahnya.

"Nona, jika kau ingin masuk, belilah tiket terlebih dahulu!" Ucap security itu.

"A-apa?! Hey tapi aku ingin bertemu calon penumpang! Sebentar saja! Aku yakin dia ada didalam!" Kata Sakura meyakinkan dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Tidak nona! Anda tidak boleh masuk sebelum membeli tiket!" Tegur security itu tak mau kalah.

"Sebentar saja! Aku ingin menemui calon penumpang bernama Sasuke Uchiha! Dia akan kepulau Guam!" Ujar Sakura.

"Terserah siapa yang mau kau temui! Yang penting peraturan disini, jika mau masuk harus membeli tiket!" Gigih security itu.

 _ **NGUUUUUUUUUUNG~**_

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pesawat yang take on. "Astaga! Kemana tujuan pesawat itu?!" Pekik Sakura.

"Pulau Guam." Jawab si security enteng.

"Sa-sasu..ke-kun..." gumam Sakura kecewa. Kakinya melemas seketika dan lunglai ketanah. Air mata turun melewati pipi mulusnya.

"Terlambat.. hiks.. terlambat! Aku bodoh! Aku terlambat!" Teriak Sakura disertai tangisnya yang pecah. Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan syal yang semula berada dilehernya.

"Hiks... Sasuke-kun...! Aku bodoh!" Ucap Sakura disela sela tangisnya. Tiba tiba Sakura merasakan pelukan dari belakangnya.

Grep

Sakura mendongkak. Matanya membulat seketika. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

 _Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura._ Dengan jutaan rasa rindu yang ia lepas melalui ciuman itu. Mata Sakura masih saja membulat kaget.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan mengusap pipi Sakura yang dibanjiri air mata. "Hn? Kau menangis? Dasar cengeng!"

Sakura menarik nafas sedalam dalamnya, "Sa..suke-kun? Kau..."

"Kenapa? Kalau kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku tidak berangkat, itu karena aku ketinggalan pesawat." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Sudah," Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri dan merangkulnya mesra. "Ayo pulang."

Dengan kesal Sakura melepas rangkulan Sasuke dan menangis. "Hiks... aku benci kau! Apa kau tahu hah?!"

Ada apa dengan gadisku ini batin Sasuke tak mengerti. "Aku benci kau! Hiks... untuk apa kepulau Guam hah?! Tidak tahukah kau aku mencarimu?! Aku.. hiks... merindukanmu tapi kau malah ingin pergi!"

Grep

Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Membiarkan gadis manis ini menangis dipelukannya. Sementara itu Sakura memukul mukul dada Sasuke pelan. "Hiks... jahat! Aku benci kau! Benci!"

"Ssstt... maafkan aku.." bisik Sasuke pelan yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hm! Sasuke-kun! Makan kue dango ditengah cuaca dingin begini memang enak ya? Aku selalu melakukan ini saat musim dingin bersama Sasori-nii!" Kata Sakura yang saat ini memegang dua tusuk dango dikanan dan kiri tangannya.

Saat ini dua insan tersebut tengah duduk bersebelahan disebuah bukit. Siapa yang mengusulkan kemari? Tentu saja Sakura Haruno!

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kepulau Guam?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pernikahan." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Pernikahan? Siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kita." Jawab Sasuke. Seketika pipi Sakura memerah.

"Kita? Memangnya kita akan menikah di pulau Guam? Ada ada saja kau ini!" Ucap Sakura disertai tawa canggung sambil memakan dangonya.

"Hn. Aku serius." Kata Sasuke. Sakura menengok. "Tapi karena kau menghalangi aku untuk kesana, rencana itu jadi batal begitu saja."

"Hahhh..." Sakura menghela nafas kecewa. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi Sasuke-kun, ngomong-ngomong.. kapan kita menikah?"

Sasuke tersenyum geli sambil mencubit pipi Sakura yang membuat gadis itu meringis. "Jadi kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya?" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum jahilnya. "A-apa?! T-tidak! Aku hanya bertanya! Jika tidak mau menikah denganku juga tak apa! Masih ada Gaara-kun dalam hidupku!"

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. "Berani kau menyebut nama itu lagi, nanti malam juga aku akan menikahimu!"

"Apa?! Hey! Aku h-hanya bercanda! Jangan dianggap serius!" Ucap Sakura takut takut.

Sasuke sembari terkekeh geli langsung memeluk Sakura dari samping. "Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku."

"S-sasuke-kun...? Aku sedang makan dango, bi-bisakah minggir sebentar?" Sakura merasakan Sasuke menggeleng dipundaknya.

"Biarkan seperti ini sementara." Bisik Sasuke. "Maaf sudah merenggangkan hubungan kita. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Apapun keadaannya. Dan besok.. aku akan menikahi dirimu. Besok kita akan menikah.."

Mata Sakura membelalak tak percaya. Apa secepat itu? Tapi batinnya sungguh senang. "Sa-sasuke-kun... aku-

 _-aku mencintaimu! Hiks... ya! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"_

Air mata bahagia turun dari mata Sakura. Si gadis membalas pelukan sang pria. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sasuke Point Of View**_

Aku tidak percaya hari ini akan datang. Aku, seorang CEO dari perusahaan Uchiha akan menikah. **Dengan gadis yang teramat kucintai.** Aku benar benar tidak dapat membayangkan nanti malam-Astaga! Hey! Untuk apa aku bilang pada banyak orang?! Ehem.. maaf, jangan cap aku sebagai pria mesum, _OKAY?!_

Tuxedo putih sudah membungkus badan atletisku. Hey, badanku memang atletis! Aku menengok dengan panik saat aku mulai memasuki ruang pernikahan. Aku melihat ibuku menangis haru disebelahku sedangkan ayahku biasa saja. Dasar ayah! Dingin sekali! Apa dia sama sekali tidak menyayangiku? Sejak kapan aku jadi merindukan kasih orang tua begini? Memalukan!

"Yo teme! Aku tak percaya kau akan menikah juga! Kukira kau ini seorang gay!" Celetuk Naruto yang tengah menghampiriku diikuti Sai dibelakangnya. Apa?! Gay?!

"Enak saja mengatai aku gay! Dasar dobe!" Balasku.

Puk. Sai merangkul pundakku dan tersenyum. "Seorang presdir perusahaan Uchiha akan menikah! Apa yang harus kukatakan? Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu dia seperti orang gila merusak apartmennya sendiri!" Apa?! Kau menyindirku?! Aku menatap Sai tajam.

"Sudahlah teme! Kuharap kita masih bersahabat setelah kau menikah! Jangan hanya sibuk dengan Sakura-chan, heh! Dan kuharap kau mengucapkan janji suci dengan lancar dan tidak tersendat!" Kata dobe. Apa apaan dia ini?! Aku tidak akan pernah memutus persahabatan kita, bodoh! Tapi sayangnya aku tidak berani mengatakan itu.

"Berkacalah! Memang saat kau menikah dengan Hinata kau mengulanginya berapa kali?" Oh... Sai! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku! Akhirnya ada juga yang membela diriku!

"Ssstt.. Sakura telah datang." Bisik ayah. Naruto dan Sai menepi dari hadapanku.

ASTAGA?! Sakura cantik sekali! Tapi... yang menjadi walinya... sepertinya aku kenal..

ASTAGA?! GAARA SABAKU BERADA DIBELAKANG SAKURA! APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN?! Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan menjadi OOC begini tapi kenyataannya begitu.

.

.

 **0.0.0**

.

.

 _ **Sakura Point Of View**_

Aku tidak percaya hari ini akan menikah dengan Sasuke-kun. Setelah kami berpisah selama 6 tahun, apakah ini ujungnya? Menuju kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Sayang, disini tidak ada ayah dan ibu. Juga Sasori-niisan.

Air mataku turun begitu saja mengingat ingat masa lalu keluargaku yang **sangat sangat bahagia**. Ayah, ibu, kakak, aku merindukan kalian. Walau perlakuan kalian yang lebih menyayangi Sasori-nii, aku tetap menyayangi kalian. Jika saja kalian tahu hari ini aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke-kun, pasti kalian sangat senang.

Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dan melepas marga Haruno yang selama ini kusandang. Gaun putih panjang lengkap dengan kerudung diatas kepalaku tengah kukenakan saat ini. Makeup tipis natural juga memoles wajahku.

"Hey, Sakura, kau ini akan menikah tapi kenapa malah menangis?" Ah, Ino. Dia mengagetkanku!

Ino mengusap air mataku dengan tisu. "Aku hanya teringat keluargaku. Aku sedang mengingat mereka... sangat menyedihkan memang, Ino.."

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Make upmu bisa luntur. Sebentar lagi akan terbentuk sebuah keluarga baru, bukan? Jadi seharusnya kau jangan menangis, Sakura. Aku saja iri padamu yang bisa menikah dengan seorang presdir perusahaan besar yang kelewat tampan!" Dasar Ino! Masih saja memikirkan presdir tampan!

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menikah dengannya!" Ucapku sembari menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Maaf, maaf, jangan kesal begitu! Oh iya, aku ada kejutan untukmu!" Hm? Kejutan apa? "Masuklah!" Teriaknya.

Aku menengok kepintu. Pria berambut merah dengan tato ai dikeningnya tengah tersenyum padaku. "Ah, Gaara-kun!" Pekikku riang.

"Aku akan menjadi walimu. Akhirnya kau menikah juga ya? Aku turut senang kau akan menikah dengannya. Kau sangat cantik." Gaara-kun mendekat. Akupun tersenyum bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Gaara-kun.. Terimakasih..." ucapku pelan.

"Hey, Sakura, ayo keruang pernikahan! Tuan presdir Uchiha telah menunggumu!" Kata nyonya Shizune yang merupakan mantan bosku.

"Ah, ayo!" Ino segera menggiringku untuk keruang pernikahan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **oO0Oo**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Normal Point Of View**_

 _ **Kini kedua insan yang saling mencintai tersebut tengah berdiri diatas altar pernikahan untuk mengucapkan ikrar janji sehidup semati.**_ Wajah sang mempelai pria terlihat dingin sedangkan sang mempelai wanita sangat senang.

"Sedang apa simerah itu disini?!" Bisik Sasuke tak suka.

"Dia menjadi waliku, Sasuke-kun! Jangan membuat kekacauan disini!" Bisik Sakura memperingatkan.

"Hn. Begitu. Aku mencintaimu." Kata kata Sasuke membuat pipi Sakura bersemu merah. "S-sasuke-kun..."

"Baiklah, tuan Uchiha, sudah siap?" Tanya sang pendeta. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sasuke Uchiha, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istrimu, mencintainya seumur hidup dikala senang maupun sedih apapun yang terjadi?" Kata pendeta tersebut.

"Ya, aku bersedia menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istriku, mencintainya seumur hidup dikala senang maupun sedih apapun yang terjadi." Sasuke melafalkan tanpa salah sedikitpun. Daebak!

Kini giliran Sakura yang ditanyai pendeta itu, "Sakura Haruno, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suamimu, mencintainya seumur hidup dikala senang maupun sedih apapun yang terjadi?"

"A-aku.. ya, um.. bersedia m-menerima Sasuke-kun, s-sebagai suamiku, mencintai dirinya selamanya, dikala a-apapun yang terjadi!" Sangat jauh dari ikrar yang disebut oleh pendeta itu. Memang, Sakura belum menghafal kalimat tersebut. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'Apa yang kau katakan?!'

Krik krik

Hening sementara.

"A-ah, ya, sebagai pengesahan pernikahan, Silahkan mencium pasangan anda, tuan Uchiha!" Kata pendeta itu dengan canggung.

Sasuke mulai memegang dua ruas pipi Sakura dan memiringkan wajahnya. Ciuman pernikahan pun terjadi.

"Sekarang, kunobatkan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri!"

 _ **Tepukan tanganpun menggema diruang pernikahan tersebut. Akhirnya sebuah penantian panjang berbuah manis juga. Dua insan yang telah lama menyimpan sebuah cinta tersebut akhirnya menjadi sepasang suami istri. Yang sah baik secara hukum dan agama. Untuk membina rumah tangga yang rukun dan harmonis.**_

 _ **Salju agung akhirnya dapat menyatukan mereka walau kadang konflik menghadang.**_

 _-Tapi Sasuke-kun, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Stupid Become a Sweet**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author'sNote:**_

Alhamdulillah... akhirnya tamat juga! Fyuuh~ leganyaaaa... Makasih untuk favers, followers, dan reviewers yang sudah mau dengan senang maupun susah hati mengikuti fict yang dianggurin author ini! Oh iya, yang schene pernikahan itu, jujur, aku hanya mengikuti yang ada di film barat. Jadi mohon maaf jika jadinya cacat dan aneh. Dramatisnya juga hilang di chapter 3 ini! Maaf juga kalo banyak kiss schene nya! Maaf yaaa! *Berojigi 180 derajat

Aku turut bahagia akhirnya SasuSaku married juga! Walau ga romantis sama sekali, tapi aku bahagia *tebar bunga kamboja*

Oh iya, aku bingung, apakah fict aneh ini sebaiknya dibuat special chapter? Tapi ceritanya memang ngaco dan beginilah~

 _ **Maka dari itu, inilah balasan review dari author yang menyedihkan ini! Yeppie! ThanksSudahReview! (TSR!):**_

 _ **Jamurlumutan462: Makasih udah baper! Hehehe... Wahh... ternyata ada juga yang nunggu fict aneh ini, terimakasih, senpai! TSR!**_

 _ **zarachan: Sudah lanjut! TSR!**_

 _ **sjxjs: dalam kenyataan banyak keluarga yang jahat seperti itu. Maaf ya kalau ff ini jadi aneh endingnya! TSR!**_

 _ **diah cherry: maaf ya, senpai, aku belum bisa nulis yang terlalu panjang. Aku masih amatiran dan tidak bisa menulis lebih dari 4000 word! Aku merutuki kesalahanku! Maaf! *Sujud gaje* TSR!**_

 _ **hanazono yuri: Sudah lanjuuuut! TSR!**_

 _ **echaNM: aku juga tidak suka menunggu kok, senpai! T_T Hiks.. Hiks.. TSR!**_

 _ **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan: Samaberojigi lagi* hehe, kalo senpai 16 tahun, aku ini masih 13 tahun lho*Seriusan loh* TSR!**_

 _ **-Itulah balasan review dari author penggila dramakorea yang kepengen banget kawin ama KimBum, Mystical Gold**_


End file.
